With Or Without You
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Don't want to give too much away, but it has to do with Monica, Chandler, Richard, and his daugher, Michelle. {Finished}
1. Richard

Part 1: Richard  
  


[Well, here it is. I had written part of it before, but didn't really know what it was gonna be about, but than I was in bed, and it came to me! I did it before FAMOUS, and I wanna put it up, but I'm still working on FAMOUS. There is a commentary that goes w/ this, too. I'll put that up later, as chapter 2. So, read and review. BTW, I have an outline for this whole series, so I know what I'm doing. LOL.]  
  
And then the monster came out of her closet, Mommy! It was REAL! Six-year-old Hannah was saying to her mom.  
  
Hannah, the monster can't be real. No monster can be real, Sweetie, Monica tried to explain to her.  
  
This one was! Hannah told her  
  
How do you know? Monica asked her  
  
Because Lauren told me!  
  
Maybe Lauren is wrong, Monica said.   
  
Lauren's NEVER wrong, Hannah said seriously.  
  
Don't be so sure, Monica told her She is, after all, only six.  
  
But a smart six, Hannah said, and Monica shrugged. She gave up, knowing Hannah wasn't going to accept that the monster wasn't real. Richard came downstairs and kissed Monica on the cheek.  
  
Hey, Mon, he greeted her.  
  
she replied.   
  
Let me start breakfast, he volunteered. Hannah rolled her eyes and moved away from them.   
  
What's wrong with Hannah? Richard asked.  
  
Who knows, something about monsters, Monica said with a laugh,  
  
Oh. I see. Typical six year old problem, Richard said with a chuckle.  
  
Yeah, I suppose, Monica said.  
  
There really was a monster in Lauren's closet!!! Hannah insisted.  
  
Hannah, monsters don't exist, Richard tried to tell her.  
  
I don't care! Shut-up! Hannah screamed angrily.  
  
Monica said Don't talk like that to-- But it was too late, Hannah had already fled the room.  
  
Richard said. Always a pleasure.  
  
Monica sighed, and went upstairs to find Hannah and make her go apologize to him. Instead, she ended up in Hannah, and her eleven-month-old daughter, Abby's room. Abby had been asleep, and was now awake and throwing things out of her crib.  
  
Abby, what are you doing? Monica asked her playfully, going to the crib where she was standing and throwing the next stuffed animal out.  
  
Abigail B-- Hannah had come into Abby's room, but had only gotten the ba' sound out of her last name before Monica cut her off.  
  
Hannah, you go downstairs right now and apologize! she insisted.  
  
NO WAY!!! Hannah said angrily, then she stormed off out of their room.  
  
That sister of yours, Monica said to Abby. I don't know about her, Monica said as she picked up things and put them back into the crib. And you, missy, you make a fine mess, she added.   
  
Abby laughed.  
  
You think that's funny, do you? Well, we'll see how funny it is when _your_ the mom and cleaning up a mess. Then maybe _I'll_ laugh, she joked.  
  
Rachel, Chandler, and Phoebe appeared in the doorway. Monica hadn't heard them come in. She wondered for a second how they acted around Richard downstairs.   
  
It was obvious that they were never completely comfortable around him. Especially after what happened six years ago when he proposed to her, and Chandler had been planning on it, none of them were too fond of him. But things were fine now, and that was a long time ago.  
  
Hey, Mon, Phoebe said. Just thought I'd stop by and say hi since Rachel was coming over to pick up Jamie's stuff.  
  
Oh yeah, Monica said referring to the old baby stuff they were giving to Rachel for her newborn daughter, Jamie. Rachel was married to a guy named Robert. They had been married for three years now. It's in the kitchen.  
  
Okay, thanks a lot, Mon, Rachel said heading toward the stairs.  
  
Let me give you a hand, Phoebe said to Rachel.  
  
Sure, thanks, Pheebs, Rachel said, and they left Abby's room and went downstairs.  
  
Chandler said.  
  
Yeah, I know. Interesting morning already, Monica said with a smile. I'm still looking for Hannah. She's in big trouble.  
  
Nothing new. So, Richard's still here, huh?  
  
Well he has been for a while now. No thanks to you, she said.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, he replied. Monica picked up Abby and turned to Chandler   
  
Would you go downstairs and find your daughter and make her apologize for yelling at Richard this morning? Monica said. Because she doesn't listen to me.  
  
Well, the big tree probably deserved it, Chandler said.  
  
Just do it! Monica said to Chandler.  
  
Okay, okay, fine, Chandler said, heading out the door.   
  
When he left, Monica turned to Abby Well, I don't know about you, but I say you and me are the only normal ones in this house. Daddy's lost it, too,  
  
Big tree, Abby said, smiling. She repeated everything she heard.  
  
You know, Daddy's right. Richard is a big tree, she said. But I didn't say that.   
  
[Author's Note: GOTCHA! Well, I hope I did, anyway!! Okay, okay, I was bored, hehe.]  
  
*  
  
I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, Hannah said to Richard. It was very rude, she said almost on auto pilot.  
  
That's okay, Hannah. Don't worry about it. Richard told her  
  
Good, big tree, Hannah laughed as she ran off. Monica hit Chandler on the back of his head   
  
Wonder where she learned that! Monica said sarcastically to Chandler.  
  
Well, hey, he's tall! he defended himself. Monica couldn't help but smile at the attempt Chandler was making to get out of the hole. Richard rolled his eyes and left the room, preferably to avoid some sappy moment between this woman he was still in love with and her husband.  
  
So, how long till we kick him out? Monica asked Chandler  
  
How about an hour?  
  
Monica said.   
  
I'm DEAD serious! The doctors said he needed full time care for a month and a half. It's been FOUR months! He's worn out his welcome. Goodness, Mon, he was cooking _breakfast _this morning! How injured could he still be?  
  
You know, I think you offering to let him stay here was one of the sexiest things you've ever done.  
  
Why, so you could ogle him? Chandler asked.  
  
No! Of course not, she rolled her eyes, it just shows how much trust you have for me, and how great of a man you are.  
  
Monica, I know it's not like you to even _think _about cheating. Let alone with that ancient tree, he said with a laugh.  
  
He is kinda old, isn't he?  
  
Monica, when you were sleeping with him, you were sleeping with some guy who was born a few months before your _father._  
  
Well, when I sleep with you, I'm sleeping with a guy who was born two months before my brother, she said.  
  
That sounds a lot better, he said.  
  
she said, smiling. Besides, you have an edge, she added.   
  
Oh, yeah?  
  
Yeah, two daughters, she said. So I _have_ to keep you around.  
  
Hannah and Abby seem to do a lot more than just be our kids, he laughed.  
  
So we want him out, right? she asked.  
  
Yeah. But how do we do it?  
  
_I'll _do it, Hannah said jokingly from the doorway.   
  
Sweetie, that's really okay. Chandler said, and I only say that because he won't take you seriously.  
  
*  
  
Richard was up in Hannah and Abby's room. He knew it was a burden on them to share the room. Abby had moved into Hannah's room so he could have a place to sleep. The truth was, this three bedroom house was too small for Monica. She had two kids now and he was sure she wanted more. But maybe she was planning on kids sharing rooms. He was never sure with her. But he knew he was still in love with her. He wished he wasn't, because he was sure she'd never feel the same way. As long as she had Chandler, anyway. When he had learned after the accident that Monica was going to be letting him live with them, he wished he had died. It may sound dumb, but he knew it would be hard to live with Monica, the love of his life, and her husband and two kids. Hannah hated him. He wasn't too sure why, but she did. Maybe she caught on to how he felt towards her mom, and didn't want anything to happen to her mom and dad. But could a six year old pick up, and understand all that?  
  
Abby, she liked him. Sure, she was just barely one, but she always smiled and laughed when he played with her. That made Hannah mad. She felt like she was the only one hating him, when in fact they all should.  
  
Hannah knew about her mom and Richard. How they dated but broke up while still in love because he didn't want kids. And how he tried to propose to her when she and dad were living together and her dad was planning on it. And she knew he still did love her. That's the thing about being small, and quiet when you can be. People forget you're in the room. That's how come she knew the whole Richard saga. And why she could see how Richard looked after her mom left the room or did something he found cute. And how sad and upset he looked when her mom and dad were kissing or goofing around, something that they always did, and everyone knew they never goof like that with the others. She didn't want Richard breaking her mom and dad up. And she also knew that if he did, he would be her step father one day. And she may as well die.  
  
*  
  
Richard, can we talk? Monica asked him the next night.  
  
he agreed. What's up?  
  
Richard, it's been four months since the accident, Monica began The doctors said you only needed to be taken care of for a month and a half. That time's passed...  
  
he said, knowing what was coming.  
  
Yeah. So don't take this the wrong way, but the girls are really cramped in Hannah's room, and-  
  
Okay, Mon, say no more! I can be gone! Michelle and her husband, Gregg moved back to New York. I don't have an apartment, so I can stay with them until I find one.  
  
Really? You're okay with this?  
  
Look, Monica, you and Chandler, and even Hannah and Abby have done so much for me, that I can't be a burden. I'll be out of here by Friday, if that's soon enough.   
  
Oh, that's fine. Take your time. Thanks, Monica said, going into the kitchen.   
  
Did you do it? Chandler asked. Monica nodded. How did it go? he asked.  
  
Better than I thought. He took it well. He'll be out by Friday.  
  
Great! You know, once he's gone, we can have sex again, Chandler said. Monica looked at him, confused.  
  
I don't know where you were, but we've been having sex even when he was here, she said.  
  
Yeah, but with him in the next room, I mean, that was quality lacking sex. Monica smiled and hit him as she walked passed him   
  
Not from my point of view.  
  
Richard moved out and in with Michelle, Gregg, and their two kids. First he needed a job. Once he got a job, he could have money to get an apartment. But that would take a while.   
  
*  
  
Happy birthday to you-   
  
Cha cha cha, added Hannah  
  
Happy Birthday to you-  
  
Cha cha cha!  
  
Happy birthday, dear Abby, happy birthday to you,  
  
Cha cha cha, Hannah and Richard said together. **[Hey, this little girl did that once. I'm not totally nuts]   
  
**Hannah didn't know if she should ignore him, or laugh. In a way, she didn't hate him anymore, because he had moved out, and she had her room all to herself again, and everything. But she didn't want to let him know she didn't hate him anymore yet. So she ignored him.  
  
It was Abby's first birthday. The party wasn't too big, because she didn't know too many people. Just Monica, Chandler, Hannah, Hannah's best friend Kelly, Rachel, Robert and Jamie, Ross, Joey, Phoebe, Richard, and Michelle and Gregg came, too, with their two sons. [WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?!?! Have they ever told us? I know one is Henry. And he is two years old when Monica and Richard were dating in season two..... so now he's let's say 7. And his brother is gonna be 5, b/c Michelle was pregnant then. Let's name him Troy.]  
  
Daddy, can I have candy now???? Henry whined to Gregg.  
  
Henry, not now. Later.  
  
Wow, he really loves his candy, doesn't he? Richard commented to Gregg.  
  
Yeah, I guess so, Gregg said. He and Richard were typical in-laws, Richard got along fine with Gregg, but Gregg was annoyed to death with Richard.  
  
Monica looked tired. Okay, okay, who wants cake? she asked.  
  
Hannah, Kelly, Henry, and Troy said together.  
  
How did I know that? she joked to Hannah  
  
Mommy, when was the last time I didn't eat cake?  
  
Yeah. Probably on January 12, 2001.  
  
I was born on the 13th.  
  
I know. That was the only time you didn't eat cake. Hannah got a goofy smile on her face and laughed. She was easy to make laugh.  
  
Abby's adorable, Gregg told Chandler. I'd like to have a daughter, since I have two sons, but Michelle says if I wanna have another kid, it isn't gonna be hers. **[LOL, my brother's best friends dad told that to his mom.] **So I guess that's out.  
  
Well, I'd say that since I have two daughters I'd like to have a son, but, with this woman I'm married to I'll probably get one. I mean, FOREVER, she's wanted loads of kids. For her, that was quite a gap in between Hannah and Abby. She's already on me about the next one.  
  
I wish Michelle was like that. I was an only child, so you know, I want a lot of kids.  
  
So was I. That's why I really don't mind so much.  
  
Well, Abby, and Hannah, for that matter, are adorable.  
  
Thanks. I try, Chandler joked. Y' know, Hannah hates Richard.  
  
So do I, Gregg laughed. I really wished you hadn't sent him over to us.  
  
It sounded more of a threat than a comment.  
  
  
[Okay, the end of part one. Famous got crazy. I have one part left to finish. I'll deal w/ the epilogue in a week or so. Anyway, like I told you before, I had this done already. I don't own Happy Birthday To You. Some smart person does. The song is so simple, yet look how often it's used? And, ironically, today is my dad's b-day. Thanks to CHA CHA CHA girl, and my brothers best friends dad for those couple of lines, LOL. Review!]


	2. The Light's On

Part 2: The Light's On  
  


[First of all, I'd like to point out my dumbness. Jordan Lee pointed out to me that Henry couldn't be seven if Hannah was six....DUH! What happened was I calculated Henry's age up to _now_. And Hannah is six years old in the_ future_, where this fic takes place. So, Hannah is six, Abby is one, Henry is 12 and Troy is 10. Thanks to Jordan Lee :). Anyway, here is Chapter 2. I decided to actually put the commentary at the end so the whole chaptering system is more organized. I had a slight change of plans with my fic, thanks to my mommy, LOL. So, thanks MOM! And even if you are reading this now, you have no idea that this is MY story. LOL. So, I'm dropping a part, but you'll never notice!! Okay, so go ahead and read now :) BTW....SPRING BREAK....WOO HOO! Okay, done now. :)]  
  
Sleep was something that was slowly being regained for Monica, Chandler, and Hannah. Abby hardly ever woke up at night, anymore, and if she did it wasn't too often or too much. Hannah welcomed this. When Abby was a baby, she kept her up a lot, and tired all day at school. Which made her not be able to concentrate, and that wasn't good.  
  
That night, it was windy. The branches of the tree by Hannah's room kept banging on the window, which woke her up every so often. One time, around two or three in the morning, the branch woke her up, and she decided that she should go to the bathroom. On her way down the hall, she heard the same type of noise from the window in Abby's room. On her way back down the hall, she heard it again, which was weird because there were no trees outside of Abby's room. She didn't think much of it, though, and went back to bed.  
  
The next morning, Hannah walked by Abby's room on her way downstairs, and decided to look out Abby's window and see what could have made the noise. But there was nothing at all.  
  
Mommy, Daddy, last night the trees were banging Abby's window! Hannah said, but somewhat confused, because she knew there were no trees near Abby's room. She wanted to see what answer her parents would offer.  
  
Sweetie, there are no trees by Abby's room, Chandler told her.  
  
That's what I thought, Hannah said confused. Maybe the noise hadn't really come from Abby's room, even though she thought it did, and the door had been open.  
  
*  
  
The next night, the wind was still there. It woke Hannah up numerous times, and she decided to go downstairs to the couch in the family room to sleep. The trees couldn't bang the windows there.  
  
Monica woke up because of the wind, too. The door to her and Chandler's room was open, which it usually was, so that if Hannah needed anything, she didn't have to open the door in the dark. But if that problem arose tonight, she didn't have to worry....because there was a light on downstairs. Chandler woke up, and Monica turned to him.  
  
Did you leave a light on downstairs?  
  
No. I remember because Hannah was with me, and when I turned the last light off, she said she needed x-ray eyes.  
  
Then why's the light on now? Monica asked, concerned.  
  
I don't know, but - He was interrupted, because from downstairs came the sound of two people whispering, in somewhat of an argument. Monica looked at Chandler. Okay, that's not good at all. Let's go get Hannah and Abby, he said.  
  
Monica agreed, and they got out of bed, and down the hall to Abby's room. Chandler picked her up, and woke her up. Abby, please, please, please don't cry, Chandler begged her. Please, please, please, he bounced her up and down, until she didn't look so unhappy to have been woken up. Then they went across the hall to Hannah's room.  
  
Oh my God, she's gone! Monica said.  
  
Chandler replied.  
  
Monica reminded him. You know how when it gets windy sometimes she sleeps on the couch in the family room? Monica said. What if she's there now?  
  
Then we're in trouble.  
  
Or what if they already kidnapped her??? Monica said, worried.  
  
If they did that, would they still be hanging around here? Chandler pointed out. No, they'd be gone in their getaway car.  
  
What do we do about Hannah?   
  
You and Abby do NOTHING, you hear me, NOTHING. You stay in here, with the door locked, until I come back. Do not leave for anything. Unless, of course, I'm back, or you hear Hannah. You got that?  
  
she said.  
  
Try, as hard as you can to keep Abby happy, don't let her get scared, because then she'll cry. And we don't want them to know anyone's awake. If she does cry, that's life. If anyone comes upstairs, that's not me or Hannah, hide in the closet. Monica nodded. Chandler handed Abby over to Monica, and kissed Abby on the forehead, and Monica on the lips.  
  
Be careful, Monica told him.  
  
Sure thing, he said, and left the room, making sure she locked the door behind him.  
  
*  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs, he could hear someone moving around in the living room. Then he heard him move into the kitchen, and the living room was silent. He crept down the stairs, careful to avoid the one that was known to creak. While the men were in the kitchen. he went through the living room, and into the family room. The room was still dark, and Hannah wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign that she had been. No blanket, no pillows. Chandler began to worry. If she wasn't downstairs, and she wasn't upstairs, where was she?  
  
The men returned from the kitchen, walked through the living room, and out the door. Neither of them had Hannah with them. They left, locking the door, and laughing, as if them locking the door would make it seem like they had never been there. As soon as they had gone, Chandler emerged, and checked all the rooms, all the couches, and all the usual hiding spots for Hannah, but found nothing. He called her, but found no answer. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
  
911.....what is your emergency? the operator asked.  
  
Well, two men just broke into my house.  
  
Are they still there? the operator asked.  
  
No, they left. But, my six-year-old daughter is missing.  
  
We're sending police to your house right away, and the area surrounding it, as soon as we get the address. Chandler gave them the address, then hung up. More than anything, he didn't want to go upstairs, to Monica and Abby, and tell Monica Hannah wasn't with him, or even in the house. As far as he could see anyway. But he had to do it before the police did. He climbed the stairs, and, once again, avoided the one that would creak. He knocked on the door of the bedroom, lightly.  
  
Mon, it's me, he said. She opened the door, and he could tell she was disappointed when Hannah wasn't with him.  
  
Where's Hannah? she asked him.  
  
Mon, I- I don't know, he said.  
  
WHAT? What do you mean you don't know?  
  
She's just.....gone, he said, for lack of another word.  
  
What do you mean she's just gone?  
  
Two of the people left empty handed. If she was kidnapped, there must've been a third person. Or she's asleep in a hiding spot. Anyway, I called the police, they're on their way.  
  
Where the hell did she go? Monica said. Oh my God, my daughter's been kidnapped!!  
  
We don't know that, okay? For all we know she's asleep somewhere we don't know to look.  
  
Chandler, two people broke into our house, and our daughter is _missing,_ what do you think that means?  
  
Mon, it's gonna be okay, Chandler said, and hugged her. If they got her, we'll get her back.  
  
*  
  
The police arrived five minutes later. The first Officer introduced himself as Officer Zaun. The other introduced herself as Officer Lisa.  
  
You'll probably be seeing a lot of us, Officer Lisa commented. No matter how the abduction of your daughter turns up.  
  
She wasn't abducted, Monica said, hoping that would make it true.  
  
We're having police search your house now to see if she's here anywhere. And we have police searching the neighborhood for her, as well. Officer Zaun told her. We should be able to find her. Luckily, you woke up. Otherwise you wouldn't have noticed until morning, and by then they could very well be out of the state.  
  
Yeah, well thank the wind, Monica mumbled, and fell onto the couch.  
  
Abby feel asleep while Chandler was carrying her around the house. He knew she was safe in a house full of police, but he still didn't dare to put her down anywhere.  
  
About two hours later, they decided it was safe to say Hannah was no where in the house. They kept two officers looking, and they rest concentrated their efforts on the cars driving around the neighborhood, and especially ones heading to airports.  
  
Even though the house had bee busy with police for hours, no one had noticed the note on the kitchen table. One police officer who was searching the house for Hannah, found it. Officer Zaun brought it to Monica and Chandler. He read it aloud.  
  
We have Abby. Do you want her back? Fill the room that was hers up.  
  
I thought Hannah was the one who was kidnapped? Officer Zaun said Isn't that Abby? He asked, pointing to Abby in Chandler's lap.  
  
It is, Monica said. I guess they wanted Abby, but found Hannah and decided to take her instead, she said. Or they didn't know the difference.  
  
Being that they know the name of the kid they wanted to kidnap means that it must be someone you know who did it.  
  
Oh my God, you're right! But if it was someone we knew, wouldn't they know which kid was which? Monica asked.  
  
A small change in plans for them could be a thirsty six-year-old downstairs in the kitchen who was about to blow their cover. They take her instead.  
  
*  
  
Rachel and Phoebe were planning on coming over to Chandler and Monica's house that day. When they got there, they noticed a lot of police cars around the area.  
  
I wonder what happened here, Rachel said  
  
We should ask Chandler and Monica. They probably know being it was so close to them, Phoebe decided. The door to their house was locked, so Rachel pulled out her key, and opened the door to find four or five policemen in the house.  
  
Oh my God!! Phoebe said. What happened here?  
  
Officer Lisa detained them. Who are you two, and how did you get in?  
  
We're friends, Rachel said. And we have a key  
  
So you know them, Officer Lisa said. Where were you last night at three in the morning? she questioned them.  
  
Uh, ASLEEP. Why? Rachel said.  
  
Look, it's not them, Monica said. They may was well be family, she added.  
  
Officer Lisa said, giving them a suspicious look.  
  
It's not us what? Phoebe asked. Monica looked at Chandler, and for the first time since Hannah had disappeared, started crying. Phoebe took Abby from Chandler so that he could hug Monica.  
  
You guys, what's going on? Phoebe asked worried. And where's Hannah? With that, it made Monica start to cry more.  
  
Quick, who is that? Officer Lisa asked Phoebe indicating Abby.  
  
That's Abby. Why, what's going on?  
  
So you mean you know NOTHING in the disappearance of Hannah Elyse Bing? Nothing at all? Officer Lisa asked.  
  
Rachel and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
I guess not, then, Officer Lisa said. I'm sorry to be so....mean, but I have to check out EVERYONE, she said. Anyone could be a suspect.  
  
We understand, Rachel said, starting to realize Hannah was kidnapped or something. Do you have any ideas who did it?  
  
No. Only someone who knows them, because in the ransom note, they knew they child's name, even though they said they had kidnapped Abby and not Hannah. But still, they knew the name.  
  
Oh my God, oh my God, Phoebe said.  
  
Ya know, though, there is no evidence that anyone has ever broken into the home. Sometimes parents do things like this, and try to pretend like the kid was kidnapped. Has Monica or Chandler ever been....hostile toward Hannah? Or Abby? Officer Lisa said so that Monica or Chandler couldn't hear.  
  
Rachel screamed, realizing it was way to loud. She lowered her voice. Monica and Chandler would NEVER do that. EVER.  
  
Well, we're just gonna have to see, Officer Lisa said, walking away, and leaving Rachel and Phoebe shocked.   
  
  
[Ok, Part 2 is done! Part 3 soon, well, maybe by Friday or Saturday, b/c I'm not gonna have my computer until Thursday. So anyway, hope you liked it!!!!]  
  



	3. Investigation

Part 3: Investigation  
  


[Okay, _wow_, Part 3 took a while, but I was out of town for about a week, and then it took a few days to get back to my routine. Although I did write a few paragraphs while I was away. I'd like to thank Poppy for the title suggestion of this series. This is now called With Or Without You Thanks Poppy! Well, The last part was kinda plain, but this one should be better. R&R, please. Oh yeah, and I was asked how long this is gonna be, and I think it's 10 or 11 parts, give or take a few. You can e-mail me here]  
  
_PICKS UP WHERE PART TWO LEFT OFF......_  
  
Officer Lisa looked at Rachel, trying to decide if she knew more than she let on. Lisa had had some odd cases before, and therefore was critical to everyone, in all cases nowadays. This woman may even be an accomplice to the crime.  
  
Look, Officer, Phoebe stepped in. Chandler or Monica would never do this. You don't know them. See- Phoebe tried to say before getting cut off.  
  
I don't WANNA know them, Officer Lisa told the blonde woman in front of her. I already know their _type_. Deal with them _all_ the time.  
  
You do not!! Rachel stepped in. Monica has wanted kids _forever_. Since I've known her, and we met when we were six. And Chandler, well, he's Chandler! He'd never do anything like this to _any_ kid, let alone his.  
  
Well, sorry, Miss, but we're gonna have to keep them in mind. For now, anyway, Officer Lisa walked away, and Rachel and Phoebe shared a worried look.  
  
What a bitch, Phoebe said  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
What do you think it means Fill up the room that was hers?' Monica asked Officer Zaun, looking at the note the kidnappers had left them.  
  
I was hoping you could tell me. Like maybe it gave you a clue as to who did this.  
  
I don't even understand it, Monica said.  
  
Officer Zaun asked Chandler. Chandler shook his head.   
  
No idea, he told him.  
  
Maybe they want money in her room or something, Officer Zaun pondered. They don't make it clear what they want. I don't think they're too bright. I wouldn't be surprised if they had tried to break in a few times, but were unsuccessful.  
  
Monica remembered what Hannah had told her about the banging on Abby's window the night before. She told Officer Zaun that story.  
  
he said. Bill! Go upstairs to the first bedroom on the right, and check the outside of the windows for finger prints!! he told another officer.  
  
The officer, Bill, apparently, did so, disappearing up the stairs.  
  
It seems these criminals should've left more evidence behind.... Officer Zaun said.  
  
I wish they had, Chandler remarked.  
  
Officer Zaun looked across the room at Officer Lisa. He and Lisa had been partners for six years, and he knew how she was. Not the friendly face victims were looking for. They had once had a case, pulling all nighters, day long searches, and much more for two children said to be kidnapped. It had turned out the parents murdered them, and ever since then, Lisa was suspicious of everyone. He wished she'd knock it off. Not every case was like that one.  
  
Bill returned downstairs.  
  
No fingerprints found, he told Zaun. He sighed.  
  
Amazingly enough, he told Monica and Chandler The dumbest criminals are the ones who never leave evidence behind.  
  
You have any ideas who could do this Zaun asked them. Anyone at all?  
  
No, not really, Monica said.  
  
Have you had any house guests recently? he asked them.  
  
Well, yeah, actually, Chandler said. A, well, a friend who was in an accident.  
  
You seem kinda hesitant about using the word friend, Zaun pointed out.  
  
He's my ex-boyfriend, Monica told him. Chandler's _always_ jealous of him. It surprised me he wanted to let him stay here.  
  
Why was he staying here?  
  
He needed to be cared for, Chandler said He was in bad condition after an accident.  
  
He lives with his daughter and son in-law now. And their kids, Monica added.  
  
What's his name?  
  
Richard Burke.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Officer Zaun and Officer Lisa knocked on the door to Michelle and Gregory Williams' house. A young man opened the door. Lisa figured maybe it was Richard, since he had dated Monica.  
  
Lisa said, flashing her badge, as did Zaun. Looking for Richard Burke. Is he here?  
  
Yeah, yeah he is, Gregg said, and called Richard to the door.  
  
Lisa said to him, flashing her badge again  
  
Uhhh, Hi. Richard Burke, he shook their hands.  
  
I'm Officer Lisa, and this is Officer Zaun. We need to talk to you about Hannah Elyse Bing. Name ring a bell? Lisa asked. Officer Zaun noticed how she was becoming vicious with him already, and decided to take over.  
  
Yeah, I do. I mean, she's my friend's daughter,  
  
Well, where is she? Lisa asked before Zaun had a chance to step in.  
  
I'd assume, at home. With her parents, Richard said, confused.  
  
Excuse Lisa, Zaun said. Hannah's been abducted. We know you were recently staying there, so we wondered if maybe you had any ideas of who would do this.  
  
Abducted?? You mean, like kidnapped?  
  
  
  
_Wow_. I mean she was such a good kid. I don't know who would want to do that. But on the other hand, she had a bad side, he remembered.  
  
How so? Lisa asked.  
  
Well, she can be quite mean. To me at least. She hated me.  
  
Why is that?  
  
I was never sure. I think she knew about her mom and I, and didn't like it.  
  
What was with you and her mom? An affair?  
  
Oh, no, _nothing_ like that. We used to date a long time ago.  
  
I know there's more to that, Lisa said  
  
Okay, okay, and yeah, I proposed to her when she was dating Chandler. I actually did it at the same time he was planning on doing it, and it started a huge fight. But needless to say, he got her, not me, Richard sighed.  
  
He looks kinda old to date her, Lisa whispered to Zaun so Richard couldn't hear. He nodded.  
  
You still have feelings for her? Zaun asked.  
  
Please, don't tell her, but yeah, Richard sighed again.  
  
Well, uh, back to Hannah. No ideas? Zaun said quickly. Richard shook his head.  
  
They talked to Richard for a few minutes, then asked to talk to Michelle and Gregg. Michelle told them she barely knew them, except for when her dad and Monica used to date, she kinda knew Monica then. Gregg said that he knew them even less, except he had gone to Abby's first birthday party with Richard and Michelle not long ago, and he had talked with Chandler for a while.  
  
I really like Hannah and Abby, he said. Hannah especially. She _hates_ Richard. So do I, he told the police officers when Richard and Michelle weren't around to hear. Zaun and Lisa decided that none of these people knew anything much, just had a lot of emotional issues, and left.  
  
In the car, driving to get something to eat, Lisa and Zaun were talking about the case. Well, between you and me, Lisa told Zaun I'm holding Richard, Monica, Chandler, and those two women who came by today as suspects.  
  
Oh, God, Lisa, you _always_ think _everyone_ is a suspect. What about that man crossing the street?!?! Zaun said, angrily. _Once_ the parents did it. _Once_. Stop freaking out! Not everyone is guilty!  
  
Okay, okay, chill. Still, Richard Burke. Still loves Monica, her daughter hates him. If he wants Monica, he'd have to get rid of the kid who hates him, wouldn't he?  
  
Zaun hadn't thought of it before, but maybe Richard _was_ a suspect.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Rachel had become overly paranoid. At night, she checked every door and window twice to make sure it was locked. Then she had Robert go and check to make sure she didn't miss anything. In the daytime, she kept Jamie in eye site at all times, and wasn't about to leave her door unlocked like she usually did so that when any of the others dropped by, they could get in. _That_ was no more.   
  
Robert was worried about her. He thought maybe she should see a therapist of something. But then again, if Monica and Chandler's daughter was abducted in the middle of the night, maybe theirs could be too, and all this was a good idea. He was very confused.  
  
** * * * * * *   
  
Monica figured she was either in a lot of shock, or one of those people who doesn't cry when something terrible happens. Chandler wasn't. Maybe she wasn't, either. Or maybe she didn't want to jinx anything by crying. She was upset, a lot, and she did cry sometimes, like when Rachel and Phoebe had come over the other day. But not nearly as much as she thought she should. Chandler was also upset, but she knew he was the type to deal with it in other ways.  
  
It had been three days since Hannah disappeared. The police officers were slowly disappearing from their house. At first, there would be two or three there at anytime. Now she only saw one or two once in a while. That just mad her feel worse, like they were giving up. She hoped they weren't.  
  
She was also worried about what this was going to do to her and Chandler's relationship,. So far, things seemed okay, but she had heard that a child being killed or kidnapped was many times, a cause of divorce. She hoped that things wouldn't get that out of control. Because if she lost him, things would be even worse than they were now.  
  
Hey, Mon, he said, coming into the room as if he knew she was thinking about him.  
  
she said, offering a small smile. He sighed. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know what to say to himself. Nothing could ever make her feel better, he knew, but he felt he had to say something.  
  
How you feeling?  
  
she said.   
  
Yeah, me too.  
  
I hope she's okay. I mean, you know how she hates strangers....  
  
I know. I do. But, Monica, she's gonna be back, I know it.  
  
I hope so, she said. She looked up at him. What if she's dead? she asked what had been in the back of her mind the whole time.  
  
  
  
Chandler, it happens! How many times have you seen on the news where a kid was kidnapped, but they don't find her, they find her body! Or the remains of it!  
  
Okay, that's true. Very true. But the note they left. They want something, Monica. And they're gonna use Hannah to get it. If they kill her, then they aren't gonna get what they want. So that seems like a good reason to me she's still alive.  
  
Monica thought about this. He was probably right. They did seem to want something.   
  
You're right, she told him. He gave her a hug.  
  
God, whatever happened to our biggest problem being afraid of being caught by one of the others? Monica said, referring to the secret days of their relationship.  
  
I dunno. They passed. But if we were still there, we wouldn't have Abby. Or Hannah. Who, I promise you, we're gonna get back. Monica started crying into his shoulder.  
  
I hope you're right, she said again. I love you.  
  
I love you, too, he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Officer Lisa and Officer Zaun looked up Richard Burke, but found no recent criminal records of him. They found a record from when he was fifteen, caught shoplifting, but nothing more.   
  
Maybe we're going down the wrong road with him, Officer Zaun said.  
  
Could be, Lisa agreed. But, I dunno about him. He seemed kinda....odd.  
  
That accident he was in, Lisa said Maybe we should learn more about that.  
  
Maybe so. That could help, Zaun agreed, glad that Lisa had calmed down, at least for now.  
  
So, do we go to Monica and Chandler for that, or him, or what?  
  
Maybe both. We might find different versions of the story.  
  
Okay, well I'll talk to Chandler and Monica, and you talk to Richard, okay? Zaun asked, knowing how Lisa was suspicious of parents of kidnapped kids, and he didn't think Monica and Chandler needed that right now. Lisa agreed.  
  
We have _no_ evidence or leads whatsoever to go on. Let's hope this gives us a clue, Lisa said, or Hannah Elyse Bing might just be a name of the past.  
  
[Okay, well, the next part, Part 4, is a flashback to the accident and all that fun stuff, LOL. And Part 5 brings the story a lot more foreword, so hang in there! R&R please!]  
  


REVIEW  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
| Here  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Accident

Part 4: The Accident (Flashback)  
  


[Well, now then, this is the next fic in the series. Thanks guys, for all the positive feedback! Hi to all my online buds, and especially those of you who helped me with this :) If anyone out there has AIM, I use the sn FRIENDSGIRL336 for friends stuff a lot, so talk to me! Well, In this fic, Hannah is 5, and Abby is 7 months. Read and review, please!! BTW, The crash is kinda far fetched, but go with the flow :)]  
  
  
Richard walked down the street from his apartment. He usually drove his Porsche anywhere he needed to go, but his car had been screwy lately and it was in the shop. So, today taxi was his method of transportation. He hated taxis. Costly, hard to hail, and those cabbies who yap away, and some even into your personal life. But he had no other choice. His son, Tim, lives in Florida, and his daughter, Michelle, lives in Utah with her husband and kids. They had just moved there a few months ago because her husband, Gregg, had been transferred there, so they couldn't drive him. He hailed the a taxi, and got in.  
  
The cabbie seemed to have been looking for him. Several other people had hailed a cab, but he ignored them all and went straight to Richard. Richard shrugged it off, and got in.  
  
Hiya. Where to? the cabbie asked  
  
The Museum of Natural History, Richard told him, and the cab pulled away. Richard noticed the cabbies name was G-Funk. [Okay, okay, weird name, I know, but I saw it in a movie once.]  
  
Richard asked. That's an interesting name.  
  
Thank you, G-Funk said, and drove on saying nothing more. He knew he hated when cab drivers chatted away, but he hated it more when there was an awkward science.   
  
Nice weather, Richard commented.  
  
I prefer rain, cold, G-Funk said.  
  
Really? I love the sun. The warm weather. But then again, I grew up in California.  
  
G-Funk said. He didn't seem to be a talker, and he seemed kinda gloomy. It made Richard wonder if he should be driving people around town.  
  
You married? Richard said, noticing the ring on his left hand.  
  
Yeah, if that's what you call it. I only did it cause my girlfriend made me. I'm still seeing other people. Don't tell her though, G-Funk laughed at his own joke. Richard made a face, and wished he was married.   
  
I'm divorced, he offered.  
  
Lucky you, G- Funk said, sincerely.  
  
Lucky? It sucks. And the only other person I wanted to marry I let slip through the cracks, and now she married someone else.  
  
  
  
Why did I let her go?  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
I didn't want to have more kids. I have two grown ones, and she was twenty years younger than me, and her _dream_ was to have kids...... Richard launched off into the spiel of him and Monica, and G-Funk tuned him out. He went on for five minutes. I wonder if she has kids now. I mean, she must, but I've never heard about them, so who knows. Her father is my best friend, seems he would've told me.  
  
G-Funk let out a little laugh. This man sure did have problems. Sleeping with your best friend's daughter was a little too much, even for him. Now, he had a job to do, and it wasn't driving a taxi.  
  
He drove on in peace for five more minutes. Then he came across a large freeway divider. The wall was quite high, and it seemed like a good opportunity, few cars in the lane next to him. He was in the lane second away from the wall. Without hesitation, he slammed the car, rear end first, into the wall. Hopefully the blow would be cushioned by the back of the car, and he could survive. The car slammed into the wall, and another car coming down the freeway slammed into the mess.  
  
It only took a few minutes before sirens could be heard, and news helicopters over the scene. The crash looked terrible.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Twelve hours later, Richard came out of surgery. He had a broken leg, two broken ribs, and had been stabbed by a piece of glass from the windshield in his chest, and needed surgery. His doctor, Dr. Hoppe, was amazed that he was still alive. He may even need plastic surgery on his face because of the deep cuts on it. They called his son and daughter, who lived out of state, but they couldn't get to the hospital soon. They agreed to tell his friends and family. Michelle called Jack and Judy, knowing they were good friends of his and would be able to visit him. When Jack and Judy got to the hospital, Dr. Hoppe told them that Richard couldn't live on his own for a month and a half at least, if not more, once he was released form the hospital, and he wasn't sure when that could be.  
  
Jack and Judy wanted to take him in, but couldn't, because they had no room. Since they had sold their house, they moved into a one bedroom apartment. The doctor agreed that wouldn't work, and figured maybe his son or daughter could help him out.  
  
G-Funk also had broken ribs, and a broken arm, but that was all his injuries. He went home later that day. That was usually how it went. The bad guy was never hurt, and the innocent guy was.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jack didn't know why, but he decided maybe he should tell Ross and Monica about the accident. Monica had dated him, and she and Ross had known him even before that. It wasn't like they had to go visit him or anything, but he felt she should know.  
  
Hi, Monica, Jack said when he called her that night.  
  
Hi, Dad. What's up? Monica asked  
  
Well, bad news, I'm afraid. I'm not sure if I should even call you to tell you, but I figured if you found out I _didn't_ tell you, you'd be even madder. So, here it goes. Richard's been in a car accident.  
  
Richard, as in Richard--  
  
You slept with.  
  
Gee, thanks Dad, she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Sorry. Okay, it was pretty bad. You don't have to come see him or anything, but I just wanted you to know.  
  
Oh my God! Okay, well, thanks Dad, I guess. Is he okay?  
  
Most likely. They don't know for sure. I'm going over to the hospital now, so I gotta go. He's at County General, in case you wanna know. Monica and her dad hung up. Chandler came into the room.  
  
Who was that? he asked her.  
  
My dad. He just called to tell me Richard was in an accident.  
  
Richard Richard?  
  
  
  
Oh my God! What happened?  
  
I don't know, really. He's just hurt pretty badly.  
  
So are you gonna go see him or what?  
  
Well, no, Monica replied  
  
  
  
Yeah. I mean, if I go see him, he's gonna think I still love him. I think we'll just leave him.  
  
Are you sure about that? I mean, it sounds pretty bad, if he's gonna be there for a while.  
  
Chandler, why would you even want me to go see him?  
  
Mon, I'm not that shallow, he told her I mean, the man was in a car accident!  
  
I guess you're right. I guess I should go see him, but I don't know, she sighed.  
  
It's all your choice, Monica. If you wanna go, I won't care. If you don't, then I won't care, either.  
  
We'll see, she told him. But if I _do_ go, you're coming with me.  
  
he said. Monica smiled.  
  
A few days later, Chandler had convinced Monica to go see Richard. He wasn't quite sure why. He wasn't supposed to like him. But here he was, making Monica go visit him. They had the kids with them since it was Saturday. Chandler was carrying Hannah, and Monica had Abby.  
  
Chandler, he doesn't even know we have kids! she whispered. Maybe we should just go. I mean he doesn't know we're here, and-- The doctor came out and cut her off.   
  
Aaaah, here to see Mr. Burke? he asked them. Before Monica could respond, Chandler told him yes. The doctor told him of the injuries, and what to expect. Then they went into see him.  
  
Monica? Chandler? Richard asked when he saw them. He could talk, but not much since he was on a lot of heavy medications.  
  
Monica said.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Well, you know, after what happened, I thought I should see you.  
  
Am I seeing things, or is that a kid in your arms?  
  
Yeah, that's Abby.  
  
So you have kids.....  
  
Duh. Isn't that why we broke up?  
  
Well, yeah, unfortunately.  
  
Well, actually, it isn't too unfortunate, Monica said.  
  
Right. You're happy now, he said, it was obviously hard for him to speak. And that is..... he said, pointing to Hannah  
  
I'm Hannah Elyse, Hannah said to him. She was going through a phase of always using her middle name. Or, better known, Hannah.  
  
Hi, Hannah, Richard told her, then shut his eyes in pain.  
  
Okay, well, you shouldn't talk, Monica said. And we shouldn't stay too long.   
  
Thanks for..... coming, he struggled to say.  
  
Sure. I hope you get well soon, she added.  
  
Daddy, what's wrong with him? Hannah asked  
  
He was in a car accident, sweetie. And remember how we talked about not saying things abut people when they can hear you?  
  
Hannah said to Richard.  
  
It's okay, he assured them.  
  
On their way out of his room, they encountered the doctor again. He talked to them for a while, and let it slip that Richard needed a place to stay for a few months. Monica knew he was trying to get them to do it, but there was no way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, after both Hannah and Abby were asleep, and Monica was in her and Chandler's room. He was in with Abby, since he had put her to bed tonight. When he came in, she knew he was thinking something.  
  
What are you up to? she asked suspiciously.  
  
Nothing. It's just that, you know about Richard.  
  
What _about_ him?  
  
How he needs a place to stay.....  
  
CHANDLER! Don't tell me you're thinking of _here_! Monica said  
  
Why not, Mon? There's no one else! His kids haven't even come to _see_ him. And since they live out of state, he can't live with them!  
  
Chandler, you remember who RICHARD _is_, right?  
  
Of course I do! But he's almost dead now!  
  
  
  
Well, it's true, he said. I'm just saying. Maybe we should be the bigger people here.  
  
This is the same guy who dated me, who I went to lunch with, and started that whole fight between us. The same guy that almost _broke us up_ when you were gonna propose!!  
  
Yeah, Mon, but he's a good guy. I learned that then, Chandler remembered.   
  
WHAT?!?! HOW?  
  
I've never told you this, but I went to go find you at his place. You weren't there.  
  
she said.   
  
And then we talked, and you know what he said? He said You go get her, Chandler. And if you _do_ get her, don't ever let her go. Believe me.'  
  
Okay, fine, he's a good guy. But have him _living_ here? Having to take care of him?? That's nuts!  
  
Maybe it is, Mon. Maybe it is. But maybe we _owe_ him this.  
  
OWE him? she asked. We owe him for deciding that yes, I could have you, after I was already _with_ you for two years?  
  
Okay, not _owe_ him, but at least give him a chance. Otherwise, he'll be in that hospital forever.  
  
So, let him be there, she said.  
  
Oh, Mon, I _know_ you don't mean that.  
  
Okay, maybe I don't. But I don't want him here, either.  
  
It took a few more days, but Chandler convinced Monica to give him a chance here. Neither were sure why he did it, but he did. They told Dr. Hoppe, and he was happy. He told Richard he found someone to care for him.  
  
Really? Who?  
  
Chandler and Monica Bing. Richard's heart dropped. He didn't want to stay in the hospital forever, but living with Monica, Chandler, and their kids would be torture. He always loved Monica, and he still did. Too bad he hadn't gotten amnesia.  
  
* * * * * ** * *  
  
Okay, Hannah, here's the deal. We're gonna move Abby into your room for a while, Chandler explained carefully.  
  
How come? Hannah asked curiously.  
  
Well, you remember that man we saw at the hospital? Hannah nodded He's gonna stay with us until he gets better.  
  
That old man? Hannah asked  
  
Monica couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, him.  
  
I don't know if I like it, but I don't have a choice, do I? Hannah asked  
  
Chandler told her.  
  
Okay then. At least Abby doesn't cry as much at night anymore. I'll live. Monica was surprised by how easy going she was with this. But she didn't want to say anything to make her change her mind.  
  
Thanks, Hannah, Chandler told her You really are a big help, you know that?  
  
Of course, Daddy, Hannah joked. Monica smiled. She was just like Chandler personality wise. Which, it seemed more so after Richard moved in and she hated him.  
  
At first, she was fine with him. She stayed out of his way, and they didn't see each other much. It wasn't until he was getting better, and around her more that she hated him. And maybe that had something to do with where she was now.  
  
  
[Okay, that's it. Part 5 next!!!!! Leave a review, but I'm gonna tell you I already hate the whole crash thing, it seemed too unrealistic. Anyways, Thanks for reading!!!]


	5. It's Been So Long

Part 5  
  


[Hello, again, it's me. LOL. Well, my family seems to be taking over my computer this week, so Ive been thinking about part 5 for a while. I even wrote another fic on paper, so I'll have to type that soon. Okay, well here goes. BTW, thanks for the feedback :)]  
  
Officer Zaun and Officer Lisa had found out about Richard's accident. But as Richard relayed it, it didn't sound as if it was an accident. G-Funk, the cabbie, could probably never be found because, most likely, that was not his real name. They couldn't even locate him.  
  
Lisa kept recalling Gregg's hatred toward Richard, and decided it couldn't hurt to check him out, too, since there were no other leads. However, it was a very small hunch, if even that.  
  
Lisa came back from her lunch break one day to find Zaun saying he had found something interesting.   
  
Hey, Lisa, check it out, he told her. Gregory Williams was arrested for driving under influence on March 14, 1985.  
  
You finally found something, eh? Anything else, or is that all?  
  
Only one charge for disturbing the peace while throwing a party in   
  
Lisa sighed. Those charges could happen to anyone. Nothing huge here.  
  
Yeah, I know, Zaun said We're getting nowhere.  
  
Tell me about it. They shared a worried look.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Abby had cried and cried all night for the past two nights. Tonight was no exception. The shrill wailing was different from her usual upset cry. She was only one, but it seemed she had picked up on something being wrong, and her older sister missing.  
  
What are we gonna do with her? Chandler asked Monica as he walked around the room, bouncing Abby up and down.  
  
I don't know, Monica said. Oh, God, we're all gonna need therapy to deal with this.  
  
Chandler shook his head. We're gonna be okay, Monica. One way or another, we are.  
  
If Hannah's gone forever, I don't think I could _ever_ be okay! Monica said, trying to be heard over Abby's cries. She turned and left the room. Chandler sighed and turned his attention to Abby. There was nothing he could do for Monica when she was like that, and Abby couldn't be left alone crying like this.  
  
C'mon, Abby. What's wrong, sweetie? he asked her. If it's that you miss your sister, you're not alone, he assured her.   
  
It took another hour to calm her down. By the time she was back to sleep, Chandler wondered what had happened to Monica. He went back to their bedroom, and she was sitting on the bed. He didn't know if he could do anything to make her feel better, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Hey there, he said  
  
she replied. Look, I'm sorry I left you alone to deal with Abby, but I just couldn't-  
  
It's okay. She _is_ my daughter, he told her, and smiled.  
  
she paused, as if she were trying to decide whether or not to tell him what she was thinking. He hoped she would, because it'd been a while since they'd talked about anything they needed to talk about.  
  
It's been so long, she said  
  
Since what?  
  
Since _everything_! she said. She wasn't mad, but upset at the situation. Since Hannah's been gone. It was a _month_ ago, yesterday. A month, Chandler. That's a long time. We have a daughter that could be anywhere in the world, but we don't know where! Or that could be dead, but we don't know if she is! And after a month, it can only be HARDER to get her back, she sighed. And that is the worst. But that's not all it's been long since! When was the last time we've seen Jamie? Or even did anything but get sympathy from the others? Or had sex? Or spent _any _time with Abby doing something _fun_? Maybe that's her problem, lack of attention, Monica sighed, ending her rant, then turning to look at Chandler.  
  
I know, he said. Believe me, Mon, I know. He hugged her, and they stayed like that for a while. He knew exactly what she meant. After a minute, she pulled away, and started again.  
  
And all the things we've had to give up, she said. Painting Abby's room, having another baby, going on vacation, having a birthday party for Joey. Because it feels _wrong_ to do any of those things when a child is missing. So instead, we sit around and think about it _more_.  
  
That's true, he said. But whatever happens, I hope we never give up each other. I've heard that happens quite a lot in situations like this.  
  
I know, Monica agreed. She couldn't get it out of the back of her mind. I know.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Zaun and Lisa hadn't had much luck with suspects. Lisa's suspicion that it was the parents soon passed, finding that there were other, more suspicious people to worry about. They had three suspects, at the time, that they agreed on. Richard Burke, Gregg Williams, and . Richard had the biggest motive. Gregg was pretty suspicious, and had a motive, too. And G- Funk needed to be checked out. He was the most suspicious. But finding him proved to be hard. Zaun had been checking up on him for a week now, and found nothing.  
  
Lisa had been checking up on Gregg, and uncovered some people he had been associated with, whom were in jail now, or had been arrested. She figured that by checking what they were arrested for, she might find out more about things Gregg had done in his past. And she could also go straight to who should know him best.  
  
  
****  
  
How did you meet Gregg? Lisa asked Michelle. She had decided to talk to Michelle about her husband and see what she knew.  
  
Well, I was at a party for one of my co-workers, Michelle began. He came up to me, and asked me to dance. I said okay. But he was a terrible dancer. So, I figured he was some drunken idiot. But not THAT drunk, because he still acted pretty normal. Anyway, after the dance, we went our separate ways. Then, about an hour later, he invited me out for drinks. I went, and, well, we ended up married.  
  
I see. So, has he told you about his past? Y'know, before you two got together?  
  
Well, he said he was in they Navy. But that's all that I know, really.  
  
Lisa thought that over, and knew, that he was never in the Navy. Records would've shown that. Plus, he hadn't been in the Navy when the two police reports were filed. And they would never let someone with police reports filed against him into the Navy.  
  
I see, Lisa told Michelle. So, he has a dislike for your father?  
  
Michelle sighed Yeah. I dunno why, though. Personality conflict, I guess. Henry is named after his father. So I wanted to name Troy Richard, after my dad, but no way was he gonna allow that.  
  
_The Navy, huh?_ Lisa though to herself. _We'll see about that._  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Michelle wasn't sure that she liked a police officer coming to talk about her husband. Did they suspect him of something? Of kidnapping that kid? She wasn't sure, and decided not to think about it. Just then, Gregg, along with his friend Rocko, and Henry came in. Troy was already home. Henry went up to his room, and Gregg and Rocko went to the kitchen to get beers.  
  
Hi to you, too, sweetie, Michelle said sarcastically. She followed them into the kitchen. She felt something funny in her stomach, as soon as she heard what they were talking about.  
  
I dunno. Richard probably chased that poor kid to runaway, Gregg joked.  
  
Rocko rolled his eyes, obviously tired of hearing about how much Gregg hated Richard.   
  
Yeah, yeah. You know, now that their kid is gone, Richard can move back in with them, he said, jokingly. You know, into Abby's room.  
  
Gregg laughed. You know, that's not too bad of an idea.   
  
But Michelle knew he wasn't joking.   
  
And why were they just casually chatting about this? Was that police officer right?  
  
Gregory, can I talk to you? Michelle said, pulling him out of the kitchen, and into the dining room. _First_ of all, enough with this hatred of my father! One day he'll be dead, then you'll be happy. For now, _leave_ it alone! Second of all, and worst of all, how could you say that? Send Dad back to Monica and Chandler's? Gregg, _we_ have the extra bedroom, _not_ them. They had to make so many sacrifices for him, you should be glad you didn't have him for the past four months! And _we_ are his family! Not them! They had no obligation to do this, the only reason we didn't do it was because we lived in Utah then! So back off, he's staying here, let it go! And _why_ are you talking about Hannah Bing?  
  
She's in the news. She's a current event. Anyway, he brought it up, not me. Now, excuse me, I have company, he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Abby's breakdowns were becoming a routine. The kind of crying she had introduced to the night time was a kind of terribly upset, something's wrong crying. It took Monica and Chandler an hour, at the least, to get her back to sleep. She'd go to bed on time, then wake up around midnight or so screaming her lungs out. The crying was only getting worse, and something had to be done about it.  
  
Maybe it's a nightmare kind of thing or something, Monica said.  
  
Might be, Chandler agreed. Since she does wake _up_ crying.  
  
I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think we need to take her to a doctor or something. I mean, listen to this crying! She sounds like she's being murdered! What do the neighbors think?  
  
You're right. I mean, somethings wrong with her, and we can't fix it.  
  
Monica sighed. One kid is kidnapped, and the other's in therapy. Yeah, I'm a good mom, she said sarcastically.  
  
Chandler wanted to argue that, but Abby was finally calming down, and talking would distract her. Monica bounced her up and down, and her crying turned into hiccups. Ten minutes later, she was back asleep.  
  
Monica, you know, that even despite all this, you're a good mom.  
  
How could you say that? Look at my daughters! Well, actually, you can only look at my daughter, because I let the other one be kidnapped!  
  
It wasn't _your _fault!  
  
Yes it _is_!  
  
  
  
Well, you know, I should have protected her! I'm her mother.  
  
Just as much as I should've protected her!  
  
  
  
Monica, look, what happened to her happened when we were asleep. How could we have stopped it? If _anyone_ is responsible, it's me. Y'know, I went downstairs that night. But I didn't find her or get her back! I didn't even know where she was! But I was _down_ there, with the people who _kidnapped_ her. I let them get away.  
  
  
  
No, Mon, I never wanted to face it, but it's true. I let them take her.  
  
You didn't! I mean, had you done anything, they would've shot you! Chandler, as much as I love Hannah, I love you, too, just as much, but in a different way! If this was you I still would've blamed myself! I would've been mad I let you go down there. And chances are, if that happened, it still wouldn't have prevented Hannah's being kidnapped! I would've been out a daughter, _and_ a husband! Besides, you didn't even see them take her! Whoever took her may have already been gone!  
  
Chandler sighed. That's probably true, but you never know. She may have still been in the house when I was down there. I can't help but think there's a chance I let her be kidnapped. And, as for Abby, we don't know what's wrong with her, so we can't blame ourselves. Yet, he added.  
  
I'm sorry, she said.  
  
For what?  
  
I'm sorry that you have to put up with me.  
  
Well, then, I'm sorry _you_ have to put up with _me_. Monica smiled at his attempt to make her feel better.  
  
That's actually, contrary to popular belief, not so bad.  
  
I love you, he said.   
  
I love you, too, she smiled. She hadn't realized how little they'd said that since the whole Hannah thing, and how much more they should've said it. She was pretty sure things were gonna be okay with them. Who ever said they had to follow what some expert says. As Rachel put it once, they're Chandler and Monica. That, alone, says something. But she wondered if their lives would ever be the same if Hannah never came back. If they would ever have birthday parties, or spend normal time with the others, or have more kids, or do anything normal again. It sure didn't feel like it now. She wondered how they would even decide when it was time to give up on Hannah, or keep on hoping she'd be back. And if Hannah did come back, if she'd need therapy, too. There were a lot of things that only time could answer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Lisa and Zaun had uncovered something very interesting about Gregg Williams.  
  
[Well, Part 5 is in the books! And, 20 days until the finale! WOO HOO! Just had to say that. I know that this part took a while, but for the past week, my dad has been glued to my computer. Why mine, and not his? Mine has the CD-R on it. Oh well. K, my Peeps, talk to ya soon :)]  



	6. The Truth

Part 6: The Truth  
  


[And here I go with part 6. I was rereading my fics last night, and I saw how short they were! UGH! So, as of now, I'm gonna try to make them longer. And guess what? I got an idea for a new series last night! I won't start with it until I finish this one, though. Cause we all remember the FAMOUS disaster, LOL. Now my parents have gotten off my computer, kinda, and I'm reclaiming it as mine. So, read Part 6 now, and the good stuff is getting close! YAY!]  
  
Lisa and Zaun had finally found something about Gregg that the wanted. Something bad, something that proved he was not as innocent as he looked. The night before, Lisa had been doing desk work, when a man came up to her and asked where he could go to provide information on a case. She told him that he could tell her.  
  
Well, my name is Mark Lewis.  
  
Hi. I'm Lisa Davis, They shook hands. Lisa wondered what this man knew about what case.  
  
Well, I'm not only Mark Lewis. I also had the nick name G-Funk...... Lisa, paused, wondering if he was really the G- Funk.  
  
Aaaah, G-Funk. A cabbie, I presume? she asked.  
  
Yes, I am. Well, I'm really not a cabbie. Let me start at the beginning, he said.  
  
  
  
I stole that cab. Why? Because this man had hired me to pretend to be a cabbie, he was going to pay me two thousand dollars. I had a wife and a kid. I needed money. So I agreed. He told me that there would be a tall, dark haired man with a mustache on the corner by his apartment at 12:30 in the afternoon. I don't know how he knew he would be there, but he was. And then I was to pick him up, and a few minutes later, crash the cab. I guess he wanted to kill him. I never even realized that I could be killed, too. So I did it. Then, last week, I heard that the man, Richard Burke's, friend's daughter was kidnapped. I thought maybe the same man had something to do with it. Part of a big plan, or something.  
  
Who was that man?  
  
Gregg Williams. Although he thought I thought his name was Blake Murphy. But I saw his real name on his driver's license.  
  
I see, Lisa said to G-Funk, or Mark, whoever he was. Then she picked up the phone, and called Zaun. Once he heard the story, he arrived at the station twenty minutes later.  
  
So, Mark, Zaun began We should arrest you. That was attempted murder, you know. You tried to kill a man, and you could've hurt other people while doing so!  
  
I know, I know, Mark said. But I could've been home free, and never caught , but I turned myself in to help you out.  
  
You still did the crime, Lisa pointed out.  
  
I know I did. Arrest me if you must. I only did that thing for money! I've felt guilty forever, and now, this kid being kidnapped is too much. I mean, maybe since he couldn't kill Richard, he wanted to take his friend's kid instead! Maybe it's my fault that little girl was kidnapped! I kept saying it wasn't my fault, but then I ended up with more guilt. So I turned myself in.  
  
Well, Mr. Lewis, that is very kind of you, and helpful to us, but you do realize we can't just let you go.  
  
I guess so. But let me tell you something about that Gregg guy. He hated, I mean _hated_ his father in-law. He said he couldn't stand him, and that's why he wanted me to....y'know, do that. They put him in the holding cell, and read him his rights. Then they decided to go pay Gregg a visit.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
I don't _know_ where her jacket is! Monica told Chandler. Maybe if you put it away when you took it off her the last time, you could find it.  
  
Oh, c'mon, Monica! It's not like I threw it in a corner somewhere!  
  
Well, can you find it _now_?  
  
No, that's why I'm _ asking_ you for help here!  
  
Then it's simple. Put it away when she takes it off, and next time you can find it. Monica turned and left the room, and Chandler picked Abby up and carried her upstairs.  
  
It's not a big deal, we'll just go get you another jacket, he told Abby, and went to her room and got a jacket, and left.   
  
He was taking Abby over to Ross' for the day. As he drove her there, he thought about the fight between him and Monica that morning. That one was one of many. Fighting had become a daily routine by now, and it happened usually two or three times. He didn't like it too much, knowing, with Hannah's kidnapping that their relationship was supposedly, on thin ice. It hadn't been too bad between them, until about two weeks ago. Since then, there was a lot of fighting. He thought that maybe when he got back home he should talk to Monica.  
  
The recent fight between Chandler and Monica had pushed Monica over the edge. As soon as she heard him leave with Abby, she started crying. She had wanted to cry, and cry, for the past two weeks, ever since their fighting had started. Every fight was over stupid things, things, like Abby's missing jacket, that had happened many times before, but were now a reason to start fighting. She kept remembering the biggest cause of divorce is a missing or dead child, and that was what made her cry. She may get mad easily, but she didn't want to get divorced, either.  
  
When Chandler got home, she had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy, and she knew he would be able to tell. But she didn't expect him to come and talk to her as soon as he got home, and figured that by the time they saw each other, her eyes would be back to normal. But no sooner than she heard the front door close, she saw him.  
  
Hey, Mon, look about this morning- he had started to say, but then stopped. Have you been crying? He asked her. She didn't answer him. Monica, what's wrong?  
  
Well, besides the fact that our daughter is kidnapped, I'm about to become divorced, too!  
  
  
  
Yeah. You know, when people fight a lot, like three times a day for the past two weeks, that's usually a sign that they're headed for a divorce.  
  
You do know that divorced and our names don't fit together in the same sentence, don't you?  
  
But all these fights....   
  
They don't mean anything, Mon. Yeah, I know that people say that a kidnapped child is a sure cause of divorce, but they don't know us.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
The way I see it is that we're upset. Hannah's been kidnapped, Abby's having nightmares every night and starting therapy on Monday, and we have to let it out somehow. So we end up fighting. But the fights are meaningless, because we're not upset with _each other_. That's why we end up fighting over dumb stuff. Those people who _do_ get divorced, they don't know why they're fighting and figure it's the relationship. So they end it. We both know that's not us. And about the jacket, you're right, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sorry, too. Let's stop this fighting stuff.   
  
It's a deal, he said. He gave her a kiss, then heard someone knock on the door. I'll get it, he told her, and went downstairs to open the door and find Officer Lisa there. Oh, hi, Chandler said to her. What's up?  
  
Well, we found G-Funk, she told him. His real name is Mark Lewis. And you won't guess what, Monica joined them at the door.  
  
he asked her.  
  
Gregg, Michelle's husband, he paid that guy two thousand dollars to crash that cab. He hated Mr. Burke that much.  
  
Oh my God! You're kidding! Monica said.  
  
I'm not, Lisa said.  
  
Do you think that he, he, had something to, you know, do with...  
  
With Hannah? We're not sure. We've always kinda had an eye on him. We arrested him for attempted murder, going on the fact that that Mark guy is telling the truth. He'll probably have a trial. Anyway, when we questioned him about Hannah, he swore he didn't do it, that he likes kids and would never hurt them. He said that he was a father, and would never take anyone else's kids away. We're giving him a polygraph test tomorrow morning.  
  
But why would HE want Hannah? Monica asked.  
  
Wait a minute, Chandler said  
  
Lisa and Monica asked in one voice.  
  
At Abby's birthday party, I was talking to him, and he made a comment about how he really wished we hadn't sent Richard over to him. But at the time I remember thinking it's more of a threat than a comment.....  
  
I'll remember that, Lisa commented. Maybe this Gregg guy is who we're looking for.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was Zaun that told Michelle that Gregg had been behind the accident, almost causing her father his life. She was terribly upset, and told Gregg that he could rot in jail, and she never wanted to see him again. She stopped by the jail where he was being held, the next day, and told him she was leaving. And it was very unlikely she'd ever be back.  
  
She had packed Henry, Troy, herself, and Richard up, and gotten on a plane to Florida, to live with her brother, Tim. She couldn't believe that Gregg was capable of doing something like that.  
  
When the guard went to Gregg's cell, to take him to get his polygraph test done, he angrily told the guard he wanted custody of Henry and Troy. The guard laughed and said You can't have custody of them in jail.  
  
Okay, Gregory, just answer the questions we ask you, and that's all you have to do, Zaun told him, as he was strapped up to the polygraph machine. First, what is your name?  
  
Gregory Williams.  
  
Are you married?  
  
  
  
What's you're wife's maiden name?  
  
  
  
Do you have any kids?  
  
Yes, two boys.  
  
What are their names?  
  
Henry and Troy.  
  
Did you hire Mark Lewis, AKA G-Funk, to to crash a cab?  
  
Lisa and Zaun exchanged a look as the test obviously showed he was lying.  
  
Did you intend on Richard Burke being inside that cab?  
  
They could tell he was lying again.  
  
Do you know ANYTHING in the disappearance of Hannah Elyse Bing?  
  
This time, however, the tests showed he was telling the truth.  
  
Zaun said. He either is a good liar, which I doubt, because he didn't do good on the first two, or he really knows nothing. Lisa nodded.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Hello, Abby, I'm Martha, the therapist said to Abby.   
  
Abby said, quietly.  
  
I'm gonna be spending some time with you for a while, okay? Abby didn't say or do anything. It's going to be fun, though, you'll see. We're gonna play games, and draw lots of pictures. Sound fun? Abby slowly smiled and nodded. Ok, good. Now why don't you play while I talk to your mommy and daddy? Martha said. The room they were in had a lot of toys.  
  
Abby replied, then began playing.  
  
Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Bing, I'm sure I can help Abby out, Martha told them.  
  
But she's so young. How can you find out what's wrong? Chandler asked.  
  
I've been trained in this, Martha smiled. Like I said, draw lots of pictures. Sometimes, what's wrong comes out in those pictures.  
  
I see, Monica commented, however knowing all Abby ever drew were scribbles.  
  
Well, it can't hurt to try, even if she's young. Something must be wrong for her to cry all night.  
  
Yeah, that's what we figured, Chandler said.  
  
Well, we can get started if you two want to wait in the waiting room.   
  
Chandler said. He went over to Abby and kissed her on the head.  
Sweetie, Mommy and I are gonna be right outside while you play, okay?  
  
Abby agreed, too into playing to care.  
  
Bye, Sweetie, Monica told her. Then they went out into the waiting room.  
  
Okay, Abby, Martha told her. I hear you have trouble sleeping at night. Abby nodded. How come? Martha asked her.  
  
Bad dream, Abby said.   
  
Those are no fun now, are they? she asked. Abby didn't respond. Well, Abby, why don't we play with the dolls? Abby nodded. Martha picked up about five dolls, the size of Barbies, and brought them to Abby. This one's pretty. Why don't we pretend this one is you?  
  
Abby happily agreed.  
  
Who are the others?  
  
Abby pointed at one.  
  
That's your mom? Abby nodded. Martha picked up a boy doll. Whose this?  
  
Abby picked up the other girl doll.   
  
Hannah? Your sister? Monica and Chandler had told Martha about Hannah and the kidnapping. Abby nodded.   
  
Go bye bye, she said.  
  
Yes, she did. But maybe not forever. What about the other boy doll?  
  
Bad guy, Abby told her.  
  
A bad guy? You mean, like in the movies? Abby shook her head. Like in stories?  
  
  
  
A real bad guy? Abby nodded. The one who took Hannah?  
  
Abby told her. Bad guy  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, Monica, Chandler, I think we've mad a lot of progress already. Martha told them. From what I've gathered, Abby's afraid she's the next to be kidnapped.  
  
That does make sense, Monica agreed. Are you sure?  
  
Well, it's only the first day. The test now, is to see if this topic keeps coming up.  
  
I see. What do we do in the mean time?  
  
Maybe keep the light on in her bedroom. Windows closed. Even maybe, if you're willing, let her sleep in your room once in a while.  
  
Thanks a lot, Chandler told her, and picked Abby up. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel like all hope was becoming lost for Hannah. It had been two and a half months now.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Monica said into the phone. The caller hung up, and so did Monica.  
  
That's the third time this week someone has called and hung up! Monica told Chandler.  
  
Maybe we should tell this to Lisa or Zaun?  
  
Maybe. Do you think it's the kidnapper or something?  
  
It might be. Or it might be some kid playing jokes with the phone. When I was a kid, we used to make up phone number, and keep calling them and hanging up.  
  
I'll bet you did, Monica remarked. Why doesn't that surprise me?  
  
I don't know, he said sarcastically. Because I'm so normal _now_? Monica laughed. The she felt guilty. Just as she did every time she laughed. Whether it was just a small laugh or a big one, she felt like it was wrong to find something funny when Hannah was gone. And deep done, she felt like she was never going to laugh again, because she felt like Hannah would be gone forever.  
  
  
[Please review, and read the next part when it comes out. 13 days until the finale!!!!!!! And, since this is May 6, HAPPY MAY 7TH TOMORROW!! (All of you C&M fans know what I mean.) Those of you who are quick, should know who the kidnapper is now. I revealed it, but subtly. And not necessarily in this part, hehe. Don't be fooled by the obvious.]  
  



	7. The Biggest Cause Of Divorce

Part 7: The Biggest Cause Of Divorce  
  


[First of all, to all you fellow C&Mers out there, Happy May 7!!! Three years, can you believe it? [That was the part of this fic I wrote on May 7....] Second of all, for those of you who have seen TOW Ross and Monica's Cousin, what's the name of the song they use in there? Just curious. Ok, well, I don't really have much to say, so let's just get on with the fic.]  
  
When the phone rang, no one made a move to answer it. Finally, Monica got up and picked it up. If no one answered it, it would only cause another fight, and she didn't need that right now.   
  
Hey, Mon, it's Richard.  
  
Oh. Hey.  
  
Well, I just wanted to call to see how things were.  
  
Well, then the answer you're looking for is bad.'  
  
I figured that. No leads on Hannah?  
  
Nope. It's been three months now, and nothing. I'm beginning to wonder if.......  
  
No, Monica, don't say it. She'll be back.  
  
I sure hope so. But it's been a long time now, and nothing.  
  
Well, just give it more time. Criminals have hard times getting away nowadays.  
  
Yeah, but the ones that do get away are probably the ones that took my daughter.  
  
Just wait. I bet eventually something will turn up.  
  
I hope you're right. I really don't feel like crying anymore.  
  
Well, how's Abby?  
  
She's seeing a therapist. She's been having nightmares.  
  
  
  
Yeah. The therapist says it seems she's afraid she's going to be kidnapped, too.  
  
I'll bet. I mean, all of a sudden her sister's gone.  
  
Yeah. I hope she can get over it, though. I hate for her to have nightmares forever.  
  
How's Chandler?  
  
He's pretty much the same as me. But how's us is another question.  
  
Why? What's wrong with you two?  
  
Fighting. A lot. You know how they say it takes a toll on relationships when a kid is dead or missing?  
  
  
  
We're no exception.  
  
I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
So am I, she sighed.  
  
Well, I better go. Calling from Florida costs a lot.  
  
Yeah. How are you guys doing?  
  
Michelle's pretty upset. Henry, too. He can't believe he's father did that. Troy doesn't understand why his dad's gone.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Me, too.  
  
Well, bye.  
  
  
  
They hung up. Monica sighed and went upstairs to check on Abby. It had been three weeks since the jacket fight, and, instead of the fights getting better as they promised, they got worse. Monica wasn't sure where they were headed, but with a lot of fights like this, it wasn't a second honeymoon.  
  
Gregg had a hearing, where the jury found him guilty of attempted murder. He was sentenced to five years in jail. It turns out they had found more evidence, and then it was obvious he was guilty. Mark Lewis, or G-Funk, was sentenced to four years. But it still didn't show what had happened to Hannah. Gregg seemed to know nothing, and he had passed a polygraph test twice saying he had no idea where Hannah was.  
  
Once in a while, the hang-up phone calls would continue. Monica had told Lisa about it, and at first she didn't seem concerned, but after it kept happening she thought maybe they should put a tap on the phone so they could trace the calls. There was supposed to be a man coming over today to install it. Once he was done installing it, it seemed that the mysterious hanger upper never called back.  
  
Things between Monica and Chandler were getting worse. Monica didn't know how to fix it, but she knew that trying to talk didn't work. She had tried that, but they usually ended up fighting. Despite all the fighting, she was sure she still loved him, and she was pretty sure he still loved her. So the next day, while Abby was at therapy, Monica decided to try and fix it....with sex. She thought that maybe the lack of their sex lives since Hannah had been gone was part of the problem. So she could only give it a shot. She found Chandler in the living room, and went in and sat next to him.  
  
she said.  
  
Hi Mon.  
  
So, what's up? she asked nervously. It was the first time since that night in London that she had been nervous about initiating sex between them.  
  
Not much, he answered her question  
  
Yeah, same here, she told him.  
  
It's awfully quiet, he commented.  
  
Things between us, she began.  
  
Oh, God, Mon, I know, he told her. They're getting bad, aren't they?  
  
They are. I think we should have sex.  
  
  
  
Maybe it'll remind us of our feelings. Maybe that's the problem, we haven't done it since Hannah's been gone.....  
  
I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, with things the way they are.  
  
C'mon, Chandler. I have to do this. I don't know why, I can't explain it, but we have to have sex!  
  
Even though we'll probably start fighting halfway through? he said, sarcastic, but worried that might be the truth.  
  
What if we don't? she argued back. I mean, if we never slept together in the first place, we never would've found our feelings! Maybe that's what we need now!  
  
Monica, I have no idea where we're going! If we end up divorced, you want to remember our last time together as terrible? Or you want to remember it as incredible??  
  
Monica shouted. Now we're getting divorced???  
  
No, not necessarily. I just meant that-  
  
I know what you meant! You don't love me anymore! You want a divorce! I knew things were bad, but I still thought you loved me! A divorce!?!? she yelled as she left the room.  
  
No, Mon, he said to no one. That's not it....  
  
* * * * * *   
  
After that, things between them were even worse. Chandler slept on the couch every night, because Monica wouldn't let him in their room. They barely spoke, and it was killing Monica.  
  
Martha told Monica the next day, that Abby was picking up on it.  
  
She seems to be worried about her parents, Martha said. I assume you two are going through a hard time now, huh?  
  
Things were hard when Hannah was kidnapped, Monica sighed. But then we got into another fight, and, well, divorce was mentioned, and things just went worse from there.  
  
  
  
God, I hope not, Monica told her.  
  
Maybe you should see a marriage counselor or something, Martha advised. I know a few good ones, I can easily recommend one to you.  
  
I guess it can't hurt, Monica figured.  
  
No, it can't. It can only help, Martha agreed. She gave Monica the number of the counselor.  
  
Monica said, before picking up Abby and leaving.  
  
* * *   
  
She didn't tell Chandler about the counselor. In fact, she didn't tell him anything.   
  
Zaun came over the next day, and asked for more pictures of Hannah. He was thinking that maybe if he had more pictures of her, someone may recognize her because of the way she looked in another picture. Monica dropped Abby off at Rachel and Robert's, and then took all the pictures out and started looking through them. Chandler was at work, so Monica didn't think she'd have to worry about him. Zaun was helping her look through the pictures, and helping her choose the ones that might work or be helpful.  
  
Chandler came home, and was surprised to find pictures all over the floor, and Zaun there. But despite that, he didn't say anything to Monica.  
  
Hello Chandler, Zaun said.  
  
Hey. What's going on?  
  
Just getting some more pictures of Hannah.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes at him, but even she wasn't sure why. He noticed this, and it only took minutes before they were yelling and screaming at each other.  
  
I don't even know why you're still here!!! Monica yelled. I thought you wanted your divorce!!!!!  
  
Yeah, I didn't then, but I do now!  
  
  
  
Yeah. Look at things between us now!!  
  
Hey, I _tried_ to fix it. But you refused, and brought up divorce, instead. Martha says even Abby has picked up on this!  
  
Well, no kidding! Her parents don't speak to each other anymore!  
  
And why's that??  
  
Why don't _you_ tell _me_??  
  
So it's all my fault? Is that it? Because I don't need you that much! I'll get Hannah back with or without you!  
  
Damnit, Monica, I never said it was all your fault! I know I did a lot of this, too!!  
  
Good, you _do_ know. Because for a while there, I was wondering!  
  
You think I'm _that_ shallow??  
  
I don't know. I never thought you'd let _this_ happen to _us_! But you did! I never thought you'd even consider a divorce, but _you_ brought it up!!!!  
  
Yeah, hypothetically! But now it's not so hypothetical anymore!!  
  
ENOUGH, ENOUGH!!! Officer Zaun told them. I know it's tough, your daughter is gone. You fight, fine. But now it's out of control! You can't help us find Hannah this way! You could be wasting precious time here! You've been arguing for five minutes. In five minutes, we could've found the final pictures and I'd be on my way to make flyers! Five minutes here, no big deal? But five minutes, ten minutes, an hour, every time adds up to days! You're jeopardizing finding Hannah. So, for Hannah's sake, it's right here, right now, either end it, or kiss and make up. Because I can find Hannah with you two together, or apart, but not at each other's throats!!  
  
Monica looked down at the floor. She wasn't sure what she wanted with Chandler anymore. Married, or divorced? She used to think divorce would never be an option for them, but look now. She hated those kidnappers. They took Hannah away, and now, they were taking Chandler away, too. She knew if they ended t, she'd be miserable. But she knew if they kept on like this, she'd be miserable, too. She stared at the pile of pictures, and tried to concentrate on them, to make sure she didn't start crying. She was sure she would, soon, unless she sopped thinking about it. But Officer Zaun had made it clear she had to make a choice...  
  
Chandler knew what he wanted. He wanted out. He never thought he would say it, but that's how he felt. He couldn't take the fighting anymore, it was becoming too much. It was affecting Abby, now, too, and it had to end. If they stayed married, it would continue. He wished all this hadn't happened. If Hannah had never been kidnapped, then he and Monica would still probably be okay. But he couldn't take more of this. And now he had to tell her so. He wondered how she felt. She was awfully quiet, staring at the floor. What was she thinking? He decided to just say it. _Just say Monica, I want a divorce, and it will all be over_, he told himself.  
  
Monica, I.....I... Chandler tried to start out. She looked up at him, curious to what his decision would be. Monica, I love you.  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. She waited to see if there was a but, but it didn't come. He had intended on saying he wanted a divorce, but right before he was about to say it, he realized that Monica and divorce didn't belong in the same sentence. He knew he loved her, and he couldn't divorce her.  
  
Oh, thank God, Monica said. He wondered what her reaction would have been if he hadn't realized what he really wanted before he said it.   
  
Neither of them said anything for a minute, and Zaun prompted them.   
  
I love you, too, Chandler, Monica told him. I'm so so so sorry. I love you.  
  
he smiled. We can get through this, Monica, I know we can. We don't even have a real reason to be fighting. We've had worse fights than this before. Just too much stress. Maybe we should go to counseling or something.  
  
I think we should. Martha gave me the number of a counselor....  
  
Well, luckily you get the chance to use it. Monica, I know we can get over this. This is _us_.  
  
You're right, Monica agreed. Would a kiss be inappropriate here?  
  
Are you kidding? Chandler told her. You _are_ my wife, he smiled.  
  
Yeah, thank God, she told him. Then she crossed the room, and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him, and soon it turned passionate. She felt his hands on the small of her back, and his tongue in her mouth, for the first time in a long time. He pulled away after a minute, only because Zaun was there.  
  
Well, seems like a good solution to me, Zaun told them. Now, for these pictures of Hannah.....  
  
Monica sat back down on the floor and began looking through the pictures again. After a minute, Chandler sat down next to her and helped them. He was amazed at how close he had come to loosing her over nothing. And he was glad he'd realized what he really wanted before it was gone.  
  
[Okay, that's all, guys. Please review! 6 days to the finale.....six days, baby, six days!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Finding Hannah

Part 8: Finding Hannah  
  


[We're so close, guys. Just hang on until the end, you can do it! LOL. I am trying hard to finish this soon, because I have another idea, too, and I don't want to loose it. Well, here goes nothing. And for those of you who have seen the season finale, one word: WOW.]  
  
Monica picked up the phone. The caller hung up, and Monica remembered the person who used to call and hang up a lot. Lisa had said in order for them to trace the call, it had to be two minutes long, at least. These hang ups were no where near that long. Frustrated, she hung up. She wished whoever was calling would stay on longer.  
  
She and Chandler had been seeing a counselor, her name was Dixie Johnson. So far, they liked her. It had been a month since the almost divorce, and they had been seeing her twice a week since then. It was obvious that it was helping them, little by little. The fighting had stopped, and the tension was slowly being released.  
  
The next time the went to see Dixie, she spent a lot of time talking about their relationship.  
  
Dixie started. How long has it been since you two have slept together?  
  
Well, since before Hannah, Chandler started.  
  
How long ago was that? Dixie asked them.  
  
Four months, Monica said, quietly.  
  
But with Hannah being gone, and all the fighting, it just wasn't a good time, Chandler told her.  
  
You two have been making a lot of progress. The first day you came in here, I figured maybe two, three months at the least until you got to where you are now.  
  
And, where, exactly, is that? Monica asked.  
  
Well, you don't seem to be fighting as much, true? They both agreed. And it's easy to talk to each other again, right? Again, they both agreed. So what's left is a feeling that you don't have a relationship anymore, right? For the third time, they agreed. And I think that maybe, being so long since you were together, is what might be the cause of that problem.  
  
You want us to have sex? Monica asked.  
  
I'm not saying that. If you think you're ready for that, go ahead. If not, don't. That's one thing I can't tell you whether or not you should do it, Dixie told them. But it's all your choice.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Monica said awkwardly that night. Chandler had just come into their bedroom after putting Abby to bed.  
  
Chandler said. He knew that she was thinking about whether or not they should have sex. He was thinking about it, too, but he wasn't sure if they should or not.  
  
You're thinking about it, aren't you? she asked him, knowing full well he was.  
  
he told her. But I mean, this is dumb. We either know if we're ready or not.  
  
You're right, she agreed. So, are we?  
  
Monica, look at everything we've been through the last few months. First of all, our marriage almost ended. And even before that, our daughter was kidnapped. We aren't just not doing it for no good reason.  
  
Well, our marriage is okay now, isn't it?  
  
Well, it's sure getting better.  
  
And Hannah's been gone for a while. It's not like we're sleeping together the day after she was kidnapped. And, it's been four months. That's a long time. Chandler, she may never come back. I've started to realize that. And if she never does come back, what, are we never going to sleep together again?  
  
Chandler nodded. But are we ready right now to do this?  
  
It's not like we've never done it before. We do have two kids.  
  
You're right, Mon, this is us we're talking about, right?  
  
  
  
So let's do it.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Do you want to do this?  
  
Yeah, I do.  
  
Then it's now or later. It might as well be now. As long as you can handle it.  
  
I think I'll be fine, Monica told him playfully.  
  
Then, here goes nothing, he told her, as he made his way to her and kissed her. She knew right away that they were ready for this. Already, despite everything, it had been far too long.  
  
I love you, he whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
I love you, too. They kissed again, and Monica wondered how, just a few weeks ago, they had almost gotten a divorce. What if they had done it? It would have been the world's stupidest mistake.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Chandler said into the phone. It was three AM, and he wasn't sure who would be calling that late. No one said anything on the other end of the line. Chandler repeated again, tired. He had his arm across Monica's waist, and he could feel her turn, probably being woken up by his voice.  
  
On the other end of the phone, someone said something to someone about playing with phones, and hung the phone up. He figured that it was a kid again, somewhere some kid had their phone number and liked to call it.  
  
It was another hour and a half when the phone rang again. Once again, Chandler sighed, and picked it up. he asked, very tired.  
  
a small voice said on the other end of the phone, sounding confused as to what to say. Chandler sat up suddenly in bed, taking Monica with him.  
  
What's the matter?!?! she asked him. He didn't respond.  
  
Chandler replied.  
  
Who is this?  
  
Who is this? he asked. Then they dropped the phone, but didn't hang up. In the background, he could hear some people talking, but not hear what they were saying. Then one of them laughed.   
  
Who is it? Monica asked  
  
I don't know. They dropped the phone, he explained. It went on like that for a few minutes, then someone apparently noticed the phone was off the hook and hung it up.  
  
  
  
I'll say, Monica agreed. Wasn't someone talking to you for a while there, though?  
  
Yeah. A little kid, Chandler said slowly.  
  
A little kid? A kid on the phone at 4 AM?  
  
Uh huh. Weird, isn't it?  
  
Do you think....  
  
I don't know, he cut her off. It may be. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Lisa looked up the call from the night before, and told them that it came all the way from Maine. She gave them the more approximate location, and told them they'd check it out in a few days. They had started to give up on Hannah's case, because there had been a woman murdered a few days ago, and the killer was still on the loose. She felt bad making them wait a few days, but she was getting close to finding the murderer. And she told them that it was probably only some kid playing with a phone when he couldn't sleep at night.  
  
Rachel said. Anything on that phone call yet? she was bouncing Jamie up and down.  
  
No. They aren't gonna even check it out for a few days.  
  
That sucks, Rachel said. If it were Jamie, I'd be in Maine by now. After she said it, she realized that it wasn't too good of a thing to say, and they'd probably want to do that.  
  
I know, Chandler agreed. I was about to go there myself.  
  
Maybe we should! Monica said She's there, maybe, and we aren't even doing anything about it.  
  
No, Mon, look, she might not even be there. And if she is, what are you guys gonna do about it anyway? Go knock on the door and ask for your daughter back? Rachel said, realizing how dumb it was to have made her earlier remark.  
  
I don't know, Monica agreed. She was silent for a minute, obviously thinking about Hannah and whether or not she was in Maine. Then Chandler stood up.  
  
Where are you going? Monica asked him.  
  
  
  
_WHAT?_!?! Chandler!!  
  
I'm going to Maine. If she's there, I'm gonna get her. If she's not, then we haven't lost anything. I'm not gonna wait a few days, though!  
  
You're not going _anywhere_ without me!  
  
Oh, no way, Monica. I'm not going to let you get killed!  
  
Well, I'm not gonna let _you_ get killed!  
  
How romantic, Rachel said sarcastically, upset that her comment had been taken seriously. You guys, one of you has to stay here! Abby's here! If you _both_ get killed, Abby would be an orphan!  
  
We're gonna be fine, Monica said.   
  
You're gonna be fine. Because you're staying here, where it's safe!  
  
Monica argued. I'm not staying here! Chandler sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Monica was extremely stubborn, and if she wanted to go, she'd get her way in the end, anyway.  
  
Okay, fine, Chandler agreed, reluctantly. But you're not going anywhere where it's dangerous.  
  
Monica agreed. What about Abby?  
  
Rachel sighed. Don't look at me. I'm going out of town on business tomorrow, remember? And Robert will be working. Jamie's gonna be in day care.  
  
They ended up getting Phoebe to agree to watching Abby until they got back. They didn't tell her where they were going, knowing she'd object. Joey heard from Rachel about the plan, and insisted on coming, too, just for back up. They agreed to that. All three of them left for Maine that night. Luckily, the flight weren't too booked or anything.  
  
When they got to Maine, they found a hotel close to where Lisa had said they call came from. There weren't many houses in the area, only one or two or so. And they were very far apart. All around the homes where trees and hills. It seemed like a very secluded place to live. It also seemed perfect for a place to keep a child you'd kidnapped.  
  
You think she's here? Joey asked the next morning when they were at the house where the call had supposedly come from.  
  
I don't know, Chandler admitted. We might only find a house with a family and a little kid who likes playing on the phone.  
  
Joey nodded in agreement. But I hope she's here.  
  
So do we, Chandler said. Believe me.  
  
There was a pathway leading up to the house. It was kinda long, but the only other way up there was to drive around and find the road that would take them there. And they didn't have a car.   
  
When they got up to the house, Joey peeked in a window. Nothing looked too out of the ordinary, at first.  
  
Anything interesting? Monica asked. Once again she had talked Chandler into letting her come with him, even though he didn't want her to, afraid something bad could happen.  
  
I see pretty normal stuff. There aren't many kids toys or anything, though. If there was a family, wouldn't there be toys?  
  
Maybe they're just really clean. Like someone else I know. I mean, Monica spends all day picking up toys from the living room and putting them in Abby's room, Chandler noted. He joined Joey at the window.  
  
Oh my God!   
  
Monica and Joey both asked him.  
  
There's a gun in there!  
  
Joey asked. Chandler pointed it out to him.  
  
Oh my God, there is! Joey agreed. Monica came over to look. I wonder if she's here? Joey asked.  
  
I hope not, with a gun in there! Monica said.  
  
Someone's coming! Joey said. They ducked down under the window. They heard someone moving around the living room, and then Joey decide to take a chance and look.   
  
Oh my God! he whispered to them.  
  
they both asked.  
  
Hannah _is_ here.  
  
  
  



	9. Cherry LifeSaver

Part 9: Cherry Life Saver  
  


[Well, this is the last part, then the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!! I'd like to dedicate this whole series to Poppy....she's really liked it and probably the biggest fan of this series. Thanks so much to all the others of you who liked it, too, like Jana. The end of this is kinda based on I dream I had. Well, anyway, here it is, please enjoy.]  
  
Joey had seen Hannah in the house with the man. Chandler freaked out, knowing that she was in there with a gun.  
  
I'm going in there! he said  
  
Uh, no, you're not! Monica told him.  
  
Hannah's in there!  
  
So, you can't get killed over it! Monica told him. Stay calm. We'll make up a plan.  
  
Oooh, a plan. I'm intrigued, Joey said. It's like some spy movie. And hey, I AM and actor, after all.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes at Joey, and helped them figure out a plan. The plan was that Joey would knock on the door and pretend to be lost. Then Chandler would go through the window and get Hannah. If at anytime someone coughed, it meant take Hannah and run. Monica was skeptical, being that there had to be a hitch in the plan somewhere. She was afraid Chandler, or even Joey was gonna get themselves killed.  
  
Joey went and knocked on the door. Through the window, Chandler and Monica could see him rise to answer it.   
  
When he got to the door, however, he had taken Hannah, and the gun with him.  
  
When Hannah saw him, her eyes widened, and mouth opened to say something, but she thought better of it.  
  
What do you want? the man asked.  
  
Uhh, I'm lost, Joey muttered.  
  
You're in Pague, the man said, giving the city's name. And you're on my property!!!  
  
Joey muttered. He didn't know what to do now that the man seemed mean, and Hannah and a gun was with him, instead of inside.  
  
Who's here with you? the man asked, suspicious.  
  
No one, Joey said. I was just driving to my brother in-law's, and got lost. I don't live here. The man stared at him for a minute.  
  
I don't like people bugging me, he said blatantly.  
  
I'm very sorry, Joey said. Neither do I. And I don't like to bug people.  
  
I don't believe you're here alone, he said.  
  
Why not?  
  
Just a feeling I get, he turned to Hannah. Do you know this man?  
  
Hannah quickly shook her head. She did know him, but she didn't think she should say that.   
  
she replied.  
  
Joey was relieved when Hannah said she didn't know him. She was pretty smart, and had obviously caught on. Monica and Chandler were still under the window, but some bushes covered them. From where they were, they could see how long the path that led down from the house was. They could also hear Joey and the man at the door. When they heard Hannah's voice say no', it was a big relief.  
  
Why are you still here? the man asked. I want you off my property.  
  
I'm going. Sorry to bother you.  
  
You should be, the man paused. Is someone in the bushes?  
  
In the bushes?  
  
Yes, in the bushes, the man said. They seem to be moving a little bit.  
  
You live in the country. Maybe it's a squirrel, Joey said, trying not to sound worried.  
  
Did I ask you, Nature Boy? the man snapped. Now, get off my property!  
  
Of course, Joey said and turned to go, but went the opposite way they had come. He figured that he could hide over there somewhere in case he was needed. He hoped the man didn't use his gun for anything.  
  
When Joey left, the man turned back to the bushes.   
  
Whose in the bushes? he yelled, going over to check it out, dragging Hannah with him.  
  
No one answered, but he decided to check it out himself. After all, he could defend himself if he had to, he had the gun.  
  
Why, hello, the man said when he saw Chandler and Monica in the bushes. Care to tell me why you're on my property?  
  
We're lost? Chandler offered.  
  
Haha, nice try. I knew Nature Boy was not alone. Now, come out of the bushes, both of you.  
  
They sighed, and did so. When Hannah saw them, her mouth opened again. She wanted to say something, but obviously, thought better of it. Instead, when the man couldn't see her, she smiled at them.  
  
Now, why were you in my bushes? the man asked  
  
Well, we uh, are homeless, Chandler tried again.  
  
You don't look homeless, he noticed. Looks like you just got dressed and showered this morning.  
  
Actually, we're just lost. You know, with Nature Boy. And we didn't want to bug you, so we decided we'd stay over here....  
  
Well, you're bugging me now! he yelled. I'd like to say get off my property, but I have to kill one of you! Or both of you!  
  
What? Why? Chandler asked.  
  
I am a very private man. You might know my secrets. I don't want them out.  
  
Like that you stole that little girl!?! Chandler snapped. After he said it, he knew he shouldn't have, but it was too late. He looked at Monica, with a look saying he was sorry he said that, but she didn't seem to care that he had.  
  
I didn't steal her.  
  
YES YOU DID!! Hannah yelled. You're not my family! That means you stole me!  
  
Shut up, little girl, or you're next to go.  
  
You touch her, and I swear, I'LL kill YOU, Chandler said.  
  
Shut up! the man ordered. I give the orders! Now, who should be the first to go?  
  
If you're gonna kill anyone, please, kill just me! Monica said. Kill me and leave them!  
  
Chandler yelled. What are you doing?? he turned to the man. Kill me, not them. Kill me and let them go.  
  
Monica yelled. No, kill me, fine, but don't touch either of them!  
  
Don't listen to her! Chandler said. If you must kill someone here, kill me, understand?  
  
No! Kill me!  
  
Put a sock in it! he yelled, dropping Hannah's wrist to fool with his gun. Now, someone's gonna die here, and _I_ am gonna decide!!  
  
Okay, fine, but you better not touch them! Monica told him.  
  
Shut up!! I would kill all of you, but if I did that I would have no kid to get paid for kidnapping, and if I let one of you live, you'll suffer! Now, it seems if I kill either of you, the one who dies will be happy. So what if I kill the girl?  
  
_Hannah, run,_ Monica thought. _Get out of here when he's not looking!_  
  
Chandler was thinking the same thing. He didn't know where Joey had gone to, but he decided his next plan couldn't hurt. He coughed twice. Monica bit her lip, knowing what that meant, and afraid of what might happen if Joey came.  
  
The man walked closer to them, not too worried about Hannah. If she tried to run off, he could easily shoot her. And he had been watching her for months, he knew she knew better than that. He pointed the gun at one, then the other.  
  
Eeeny meeny, miny, mo, he said, as if trying to decide who to shoot. Who will be the one to go? Joey quietly snuck up behind him, and grabbed Hannah.  
  
she whispered, extremely glad to see him.  
  
Shh, it's all gonna be okay. Now we gotta get out of here, he told her as he turned and went back to where he came form. The man heard some footsteps on the dry leaves and noticed Hannah was gone.  
  
he yelled. Damn, Nature Boy, come back here!! he shot his gun a few times, but Joey and Hannah were no where in sight. He turned back to Chandler and Monica. You idiots!! he yelled angrily. I was being paid to make sure she didn't get away! Now what am I gonna do? I'll have no money!  
  
You could get a job, Chandler told him.  
  
Shut your mouth, Funny Man. Now that she's gone, one of you two are gonna have to go! The other, well, you'll never be able to find me. Now who should I kill?  
  
they both yelled.  
  
The man laughed. Yeah, haha. I'm still gonna decide. I just wanted to hear that once more for old times sake.  
  
You don't even _touch_ her! Chandler said. Do whatever you want to me, but let her go!  
  
Why should I?  
  
No, don't! Let him go, kill me! Monica said. It'll be better for you!  
  
  
  
I don't know. Just don't kill him.  
  
Monica! Stop! Chandler told her. Let him kill me!  
  
If I have to tell you two to quiet it again, you'll both go! Now, the lady obviously wants me to kill her, so let's just get it over with. He pointed his gun toward Monica.  
  
Don't do it!! Chandler said.  
  
Watch me! the man laughed, and pulled the trigger to his gun. Chandler reacted without thinking, and pushed Monica down to the ground. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, but it missed Monica.  
  
**OH MY GOD**! Monica said. I told you to let him kill me!  
  
We'll talk about this later, he's still got the gun, Chandler said quickly, and, pulling her with him, rolled down the path way towards where they had been before. He shot after them, but they were too hard to hit moving. His gun ran out of bullets, and he yelled angrily, storming into the house to get more, and yelling **I WILL GET YOU**!  
  
When they got to the bottom of the hill, they fell into a ditch.  
  
Where the hell are we? Monica said. Your shoulder! Is it okay?  
  
It hurts, but it's better than you being dead! We're in some kind of hole, by the way.  
  
So I see.  
  
I guess we should stay here, you know, maybe he won't find us. Because if he does, we're dead.  
  
But your shoulder!  
  
Don't worry about it. At least Hannah's safe. She's with Joey.  
  
Right. True.  
  
Well, that was.....interesting.  
  
I'll say. It feels like some action/adventure movie.  
  
I know. Thank God he didn't get you.  
  
I told you to let him kill me!I couldn't live knowing I let him kill you and not me!  
  
And you think I could?  
  
Monica shrugged, and they were silent for a few minutes. Then she spoke again. You know, if it weren't for you, I would've been dead. I would've just stood there and let him kill me.  
  
I know. That's why I did it.  
  
Thank you. What about your shoulder?!?  
  
Monica, don't worry about it. Sure, it hurts, but you and Hannah are alive. That's a whole lot better.  
  
I guess. But I don't like your shoulder...  
  
It'll be fine, Mon, he said. She smiled and gave him a small kiss.  
  
I love you. Thanks for saving my life.  
  
I love you, too. And it's in my job description, you know, he said with a smile. She smiled back at him.  
  
Once Joey had taken off with Hannah, he went to the nearest house and called 911. The police arrived and found the man inside the house, which he had returned to to get more ammunition. The police went in and arrested him, for attempted murder, and kidnapping. The went looking around the area for Chandler and Monica. They found them the next morning, and took Chandler to the hospital for his shoulder. Monica went with him. They had to do minor surgery on him, so while he was in the operating room, Monica went to get Hannah. Joey had her with him at the hotel. She knocked on the door to the hotel room, and Joey opened it.  
  
Monica! You're okay! Where's Chandler?  
  
Oh, he's okay. He's having surgery, he was shot in the shoulder. He's fine, though, don't worry.  
  
He's in surgery?!  
  
Yeah. It's very minor, though. Where's Hannah?  
  
In the bathroom.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Monica, and her face lit up.  
  
she squealed and ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Hannah, oh, Sweetie, are you okay? Monica, asked, hugging her and checking her all over for any damage.  
  
Yeah. I missed you, though, she said, her blue eyes shining with happiness and relief.  
  
Oh, I missed you, too! So much! Monica said. What happened? No, you know what, tell me later, I'm just so glad to see you!  
  
Me, too! Hannah said, still hugging her. Where's Daddy? Where's Abby?  
  
Daddy's at the hospital, he's fine, though. Abby's with Aunt Phoebe in New York.  
  
We're not in New York anymore?  
  
No, Sweetie. You're in Maine, Monica told her.  
  
Really? I've never been out of the state before!!  
  
Oh, my God, I can't believe you're here! Monica said, crying. I was so worried!  
  
I'm so glad you're here, Mommy. I thought I'd never see you again!  
  
I love you, Hannah. So much.   
  
I love you, too, Mommy, she said with a smile. Monica picked her up.   
  
You wanna go see Daddy? she asked.  
  
Hannah said, happily.  
  
Joey, thank you so much. I mean, without you.... Monica started to say.  
  
Monica, I know. You don't even have to say it.  
  
Okay. But thank you so much.  
  
You're so welcome.  
  
You wanna come with us? she asked.  
  
No, I think you guys should be alone. I'll come by later.  
  
Okay. See you. Thank you so much.  
  
Sure. Bye guys.  
  
  
  
Bye Joey! Hannah said, happily.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they got to the hospital, Chandler was out of surgery, and in his room. Monica opened the door, still carrying Hannah. Chandler had his eyes closed, but Monica knew he was awake.  
  
Hey. Someone's here to see you, she said. He opened his eyes, and smiled at Hannah.  
  
Hi, Daddy!!!! Hannah said.  
  
Hannah! You're okay! Oh my God, you're here! We missed you so much!   
  
I've heard, she joked, using Chandler's sarcasm again.  
  
Come here, you, he said. Monica put her down on the bed, and he hugged her. Thank God you're okay.  
  
You, too! Is your shoulder bad?  
  
No, it's fine, you and Mommy worry too much.  
  
We can't help it, Monica said  
  
Hannah agreed.  
  
Daddy saved my life today, you know. He's a life saver.  
  
Like the candy?!?  
  
Monica laughed. I guess.  
  
What flavor are you, Daddy?  
  
Chandler laughed. Well, I always did like the cherry ones the best.  
  
So then, it's settled. You're a cherry life saver, Monica joked. The best kind, you know. Cherry.  
  
I love you guys, Chandler said, hugging Hannah, and kissing Monica.  
  
I think you showed us that today, she said in a whisper.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Hannah was asleep in the chair next to the bed. Chandler was going to be able to get out of the hospital the next morning, as long as he took care of his shoulder.   
  
Is it really okay? Monica asked. Your shoulder, I mean.  
  
Yeah, hardly hurts at all. Of course, it might be the pain killers.  
  
You never stop with the jokes, do you?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
She smiled and laughed. So, I wonder who that guy was. Who kidnapped her.  
  
I guess we'll find out. I wonder what Lisa and Zaun are gonna think about us doing this?  
  
Who knows. But at least she's okay, sleeping right here.  
  
And that you're sitting right here.  
  
Monica smiled. And that you're here.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The man that had been keeping Hannah and shot Chandler was Arthur Douglas. He had been one of the three men who broke into Chandler and Monica's house and kidnapped Hannah. He was the only one who lived out of state. He came a long to get Hannah and bring her back to his cabin in Maine. One of the other men was an accomplice of his, and the third man was the one who organized it. Gregg's friend Rocko. He had been tired of hearing Gregg complain about Richard, and figured that if he took away a kid, Richard may go back to live with them, and he wouldn't have to hear about it anymore. They had actually wanted Abby, but took Hannah when they found her in the living room. Turns out Rocko was a little crazy. He was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. Arthur had told on him, and by doing that, it lessened his sentence to only ten years. The other man also got twenty-five years.  
  
Lisa and Zaun freaked out when they got a phone call that Monica and Chandler Bing were in Maine, had gotten Hannah back, and Chandler had been shot in the shoulder. At first they were upset that they decided to take it into their own hands, but then Lisa felt guilty for ignoring the lead. They were just happy that it a ll turned out ok.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Monica, Chandler, and Hannah got back to New York two days later. Hannah had hugged Abby, and said she looked a lot bigger. Abby seemed glad to see Hannah, too, even though she was so young. Then she told the story for the others to hear.  
  
The wind was bothering me one night. I decided to go downstairs to sleep, because the trees don't bang the windows there. There was three guys there. They took me and told me not to make any noise. Then this one, that one Mommy and Daddy saw, took me on an airplane, and to that house. It was a very weird, but boring house. Once in a while, they'd leave me alone, and I'd try to call for help. But I'd always forget to dial the area code. By the time I remembered, the phone would ring a few times, and I had to hang up because the man would be back. He was always afraid I'd get away, so he never left me for long. One night, though, I didn't hang up, I just dropped the phone, and then a few days later, Mommy and Daddy and Joey came! I even had to plug the phone in, because he unplugged it. I remembered how Uncle Ross had showed me to plug a phone in in case of emergency. And that's all.  
  
Phoebe said I'm so glad you're okay!   
  
Thanks! Me, too! Hannah smiled.  
  
Thanks, Ross. For teaching her that. We may have never found her otherwise, Monica said.  
  
Sure. I thought it may be useful, just in case. Carol taught Ben that, and I figured, why not?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Abby and Hannah were asleep, and Chandler and Monica were lying in bed.  
  
Well, she's back, Monica said.  
  
Thank God. Both of them are here, safe, Chandler said.  
  
What would I do without you?  
  
Well, that I don't know. We're all okay again. Hannah's back, alive, Abby's getting better, nightmare wise, you and I are still married. I think we did okay.  
  
Yeah, we did better than okay. We did great.  
  
You're right. Great, he said. He smiled at her, one of those smiles that always gets her.  
  
I love you, she whispered. So much.  
  
I know you do. And I love you, too. More, he joked.  
  
No way, she said. And I'll prove it to you, she added suggestively.  
  
You will, will you? he asked. She nodded and kissed him. She stopped when she thought of something.  
  
Are you sure your shoulder is okay? she asked. He didn't answer; just rolled her over and kissed her again.  
  
  
[THE END. THAT'S ALL THE PARTS! IT GOT A LITTLE ACTION/ ADVENTURE-ISH THERE FOR A WHILE, BUT HEY, WHY NOT? THANKS TO A DREAM FOR THAT IDEA, LOL. I THINK I'LL WRITE AN EPILOGUE SOON, BUT NOT RIGHT AWAY. LOOK FOR PART 1 OF MY NEXT FUN (DRAMA) SERIES SOON!]  
  
  
  



End file.
